The Assassin
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: A peek in an assassin's life. Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine. I earn no profit whatsoever. A/N: I suggest you just forego commenting if you just wanna say 'it's bad...' and offer no constructive criticism...


**Part One**

Name: Liam 'Angelus' Morgan

Sex: Male

Age: -unknown-

Occupation: Hired Assassin

Martial Status: Single

Current Location: Los Angeles, California

Medical History: gunshot wound to the right shoulder (10 years ago), fractured right 3rd and 4th rib (7 years ago), gunshot wound to the sides (5 years ago)

Name: William 'Spike' McDonald

Sex: Male

Age: 24

Occupation: N/A

Martial Status: Single

Current Location: Los Angeles, California

Medical History: Breast implants (6 years ago), fractured forearm (5 years ago)

Liam 'Angelus' Morgan, known as the Angel of Death by the drug king pins, sat in his fourth apartment in Los Angeles, watching Sunday morning news when a knock came.

Sighing heavily, he got up from the couch and grudgingly moved towards the door and flung it open. "What do you want?" he snarled, but when he saw a woman standing there, he arched his brow and asked again, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"And a good morning to you too, Luv." the woman said sarcastically.

Crossing his arms over his naked chest, Angel looked at her from head to toe, assessing if she was any threat, but instead of assessing whether she was a threat or not, he was drawn to her outfit. She had on a shiny black corset with a long black leather duster, a shiny leather mini-skirt, and to top off the look, black fishnet stockings and shiny leather footwear only in the form of impossibly high heeled boots.

Before he could think whether he should or shouldn't say it, it came out. "I'm not interested in hookers."

This time, it was the woman's turn to arch her brow. "I'm not a bloody hooker, Luv."

"Uhm..."

"Are you Liam 'Angelus' Morgan?" The woman in leather asked.

Angel nodded then said, "I'm called either as Liam or Angel. I'm not called Angelus anymore."

"Aren't you goin' ta invite me in, big guy?" The woman placed her hand on her hip. And that's when Angel noticed something odd about her. They say that a person's hand could tell so much about them, especially their sex, and even though this is something that Angel doubted, he couldn't help but associate the lady's hand to a mans.

Looking back onto the woman's face, Angel couldn't see anything odd looking aside from the high cheekbones and the long lashes and the bluest blue eyes that he ever saw.

"You know... we could play stare and scare inside, instead of me stand out here and actually feel like a whore."

"Oh, sorry. Come in." Angel moved and let her in. "Ugh... sit on the couch, I'll be back, I'll just get some shirt on." And with that, Angel left her and went into his bedroom.

When he came out, he found her sprawled on the couch; her legs spread wide open. "Should I know you?" he asked as he sat down on the armchair to the side of the couch. "Cause I don't seem to remember knowing someone like you." His gaze traveled the expanse of the fleshy and milky inner thighs then caught himself and then looked at her face expectantly.

"I'm known as Spike."

"I'd introduce myself, but I got a feeling that it'll be… moot." Angel offered.

Spike snorted.

Angel arched his brow. "You know, for someone as pretty as you, you shouldn't be snorting…"

Crossing her legs, Spike smirked at Angel, "Why, does it turn you off?"

"If I were turned on, I would definitely be turned off." Angel said as he leaned forward. He noticed her staring at his biceps. "What? You like tattoos?"

Spike licked her lips and wiggled her brows. "Yeah, I love them."

Angel shook his head and leaned back, "So, mind telling me why you were looking for me? And how did you knew where to find me?"

Spike crossed her arms over her chest, if she raised her arms a little more; Angel thought her breasts might spill over. "Aren'tcha gonna offer me a drink first, honey?" Spike drawled out.

Sighing for the second time that day, he moved to stand but was quick to deflect the blow that was aimed on the back of his neck. Quickly getting Spike immobilized, Angel fished out a pair of cuffs from behind the cushions on his couch and cuffed Spike then threw her on the couch.

Wiggling to get to a more comfortable position, Spike arched her brow when Angel moved close to her and asked in a menacing tone, "Who sent you?"

Spike merely grinned before answering through gritted teeth, "I wasn't sent by anyone."

Slapping her hard across the face, Angel asked again. "Who sent you after me?"

"I told ya, Luv. I wasn't sent here by anyone." Spike said as she smiled sweetly.

When Angel was poised to hit her again, she quickly added, "I paid 5 million to one of your associates to tell me your current location."

"Fuck!" Angel yelled. 'I gotta get out of this place. They must be surrounding me right now. FUCK!'

Spike knew that look in Angel's eyes; after all, she didn't spend billions on finding information about the man that saved her when she was little. "I'm not here to kill you; I'll leave the killing to you."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked as he looked directly into Spike's eyes.

Winking at Angel, Spike said cheekily, "I know that look of yours; you're planning the easiest way out of here without getting noticed or alerting anyone."

Angel was impressed, whoever this Spike is, and she's done her homework on him right down to the tiniest details. "Okay, so, what do you plan on doing to me then?"

Spike grinned. Before Angel could ask another question, Spike talked. "When I was younger, about 4 years of age, I was held hostage by an assassin. He was a good assassin but he was very unskilled when it came to one-on-one face offs. He got scared took the nearest person possible, that was me, and held me against his chest and aimed his .45 caliber to my head and told my dad he's going to kill me if the others didn't put down their guns. Then he got us out on the rooftop of Wolfram and Hart and we were on the edge of the building. He was threatening to jump and was planning to take me along for the ride down to the pavement."

"Right, and what has this got to do with me?" Angel asked as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

"If you'll let me continue..." Spike arched her brow at him.

Angel motioned for her to continue and leaned back.

"Right. Then out of nowhere, a young man dressed in tight leather pants and a black muscle shirt appeared a few feet away from us. He told the dumb ass to come to him and then coaxed him to set me down and to take him instead. Then when the idiot did, that young man produced a dragon-handled dagger and stabbed my assailant right in the eye. Then he said, 'Do not mess with my meetings.' And since then, I've been wasting millions in search for this person."

Angel remembers this. He was on his first meeting as a hired gun man. He hasn't made a name for himself yet, and he was still young and reckless. He remembers Mister McDonald telling him off on how he could've easily been shot if the hostage taker was paranoid enough. He remembers the clear blue eyes of the kid that looked up to him and opened up both arms to be lifted. And suddenly, it clicked to him, this girl was that kid.

Spike saw the realization in Angel's face, then smiled to herself. "Well, now that you remember, mind un-cuffing me?"

Angel snapped back to reality when he heard her voice, arching a brow he asked, "You attacked me, what assurance do I have that you wont make a move on me again when I un-cuff you?"

"Good point." Spike said as she uncrossed her legs.

Angel found himself staring at the pale flesh that wasn't concealed by either the boots or the really short skirt.

"You've been staring at me legs for a long time now." Spike said as she spread her legs wider, "Are you up to going down on me?"

Angel was stunned to say the least. He never expected this kind of behavior if he was going to base her on what he remembers about the little girl that he saved. He shook his head and stood up. Grabbing the keys out of his pocket, he urges her to lean forward so he could undo the lock.

When Spike's wrists were free, she grabs Angel by the neck and pulls him to her hard. Wrapping both legs around him, she locks on her tight hold. "I don't really fancy getting restricted. I prefer it if I'm doing the restriction."

With him on top, Angel held most of his weight on his arms to avoid crushing the girl beneath him. She leaned up and took his lips in a soft kiss. Angel's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he leaned down into the kiss, taking her deeper.

Angel was aware of the phone ringing, but on the back of his mind, a voice told him that if he let this go, it might not happen again. But Angel's professional side forced him to pull away from the kiss and grab the phone off its base and put it on his ears earning a loud breathy sigh from his companion.

'Hello?'

/Liam, I have a new assignment for you. /

'What and where?'

/Too confidential. I'll send them to you tomorrow morning. /

Before Angel could respond, the other end of the line was cut off and all he could hear was the dial tone. He was sure that there was a good reason holed up in his mind, but as soon as a strong hand grabbed his crotch, all thought flew out the window. Leaning down and mashing their lips together once again, Angel used his one hand of grab purchase of her slender hips.

As air became an issue for both, Angel started nipping down her neck to her cleavage, leaving a hickey on her left chest; Angel moved up and latched onto her lips again. Spike's legs wrapped around his waist again and she could feel Angel's impressive manhood digging a hole through her. But she knew that if she's going to make this work, they shouldn't be having sex right this moment… maybe later.

With that in mind, Spike stopped moving and held Angel's head between her hands. "Angel, wait! I think you need to know something."

But before Spike could say anything, the windows overlooking city burst in and 2 men dressed in an all-black outfit with ski mask rammed inside and attacked. Before he could process completely what was happening, Spike was up from her spot and was already battling one of the heavily armed men as Angel took care of the other. A good right hook sent one assailant back on the couch, knocked out cold.

Angel grabbed the assailant from behind snapped his neck "Gotta say, I'm impressed you held up this long with those heels." Angel chuckled as Spike nearly tripped back when she stepped onto the intruder's hand.

Spike grinned, "Believe it or not, I don't usually wear high heels."

"Coulda fooled me." Angel retorted as he crouched over the man and felt their pockets for some kind of identification. When he didn't find any on one, he moved to the other. Standing up, he looked at his broken window and let out a sigh. "Damnit, I just had those cleaned." Then realization hit, "I've been burned! AGAIN!"

Spike watched as Angel meticulously ran through every pocket there is on the dead men and murmur to himself about useless associates and whatnot. "Luv, kindly point me in the direction where we can dispose these two dumb lunks..."

Angel looked at Spike, "Garbage shoot, down the hall. You can drag them there. I own the whole floor, nobody'll see us."

Angel was stunned when Spike, in ridiculously high heels, dropped down to her knees and finished off the intruder whom she knocked out with her right hook. His jaw turned slack and he just couldn't believe it. And it was what Spike saw when she turned around. "We could've used that guy to get information…"

Arching her brow, Spike tutt-ed before asking, "Well, are you going to watch my ass or are we gonna drag these damn things into the garbage shoot?"

Snapping his jaw shut, Angel grabbed the other dead body's legs while his companion did the same and they both dragged them to the garbage shoot. He couldn't believe someone that slender could drag a dead weight like that effortlessly. Maybe she's like… the chick in Dark Angel. Na, couldn't be…

"Bloody Bugger!" Spike cried out indignantly, "I broke me bloody fucking nail!"

Angel had just closed the shoot when he heard Spike yell. Frowning, he moved closer to her and grabbed her hand to look at her nails. Well, this definitely looks like a man's hand. "It's not bleeding." Angel said.

"I never said it was." Was all Spike said as she pulled her hand away from Angel. "You know, I remember telling you before that I needed to tell you something." She looked expectantly at the man before her.

"Uhm… yeah. About that… why don't we go back inside?" Angel said as he turned around and started towards his apartment.

Once inside the apartment, Spike told Angel that ever since that fateful afternoon, she decided that once she's old enough, she's going to find him. Angel was shocked, now that he's thinking about that afternoon; he realized that the little kid was a boy. And the person in front of him is a woman.

"Wait! You said you were that little kid, right?" Angel said as he looked at Spike again, this time, really looking at her. Her arms are slender, like a woman's, her hands though are kinda bony, and looks a little too big for her lithe body. Her jaw was, admittedly, a little too defined, but when you look at her as a whole, she doesn't really look like a guy at all.

"Yeah, I am." Spike answered without blinking. She looked at Angel's body language and could tell that he was still tense, it was either, from the fight a few minutes ago or her, but she's putting the bet on the latter.

"B-but… that kid was a boy!" Angel stated all too quickly.

"Well…" Spike took a deep breath as she tells this story once again.

**Part Two**

A four-year-old boy sat on the bed watching his father pace around the room with a Mickey Mouse puppet on his left hand while in his right was a cell phone. They were playing merely a few minutes ago, when Daddy's cell phone rang and then after a few seconds, he got up and paced around the room. William didn't know what was wrong.

By the time Lindsey was finished talking, he wanted nothing more than to kill something. He's seeing red all over, but a tiny voice melted all his frustration and anger in him. "Daddy? Are you gon tell me a stowy?"

Lindsey looked at his four-year-old angel. He is his life. He smiled warmly at his little boy and walked over to sit next to him. Leaning back, William followed and rested his head on his father's chest. "What stowy are ya gon tell me daddy?"

Lindsey couldn't help but smile, "I'll tell you a story if you promise to tell me the truth about something I'm going to ask you. Ok?"

William looked up at his father's brown eyes. Nodding, he snuggled closer to his dad.

"This afternoon… were you… tell me how you felt." Lindsey said, he didn't want his son to relive such a traumatic experience, but the shirk that called him a while ago said that it was important to know how the child felt and what his current state of mind is so they can prepare to whatever it was that would happen.

William looked up once again at his father's face, but this time with a wide smile. "I was scared at first, but Angelus saved me, told me I don't have to be scared. I have a guardian angel daddy. Do ev'wy little boy have one?"

Lindsey didn't know what to say, in his field of work and experiences, money is what watches your back, and it's what keeps you safe. He didn't know whether to be brutally honest with his son, or should be just indulge the boy. "My little boy is always protected." Lindsey just said.

Smiling broadly at his father, William promised, "When I gwow up daddy, I'm going to look for Angelus and he and I will be together fowever."

Lindsey could cry right now. He knows the life span of hired killers. They're what the society call 'expendable'. They're not classified as human beings, they're classified as weapons. Some hired guns are trained to be hired guns and thus aren't given the chance to have an actual life aside from eliminating their targets and taking up whatever persona is required. Some are fortunate that they're good enough to live through their thirties, but aren't so lucky.

12 years later, the persona Spike was born. He was known as a brutal boy. He doesn't have qualms on who he is facing or what he has to do to get what he wants. He grew up a spoiled little king by father, Lindsey McDonald. But when he is face to face with his father, the sweet little boy, William still resurfaces. Regardless, his father knows all of his mischievous activities. And his father also knows he's gay, and although he's a homosexual, he's as tough as a man can be and at times, he could be as emotional as a pregnant woman.

"Spike," Hamilton said in greeting as he entered Spike's room, "your father wants to have a word with you in the conference room."

Spike looked up from the magazine he was flipping, his platinum blonde hair framing his face, making him look more like a girl than a boy. It has been 2 years since he had a haircut and he prefers to have his hair long. Nodding, he flung the magazine aside and stood up, following Hamilton into the conference room.

"Hey dad." Spike said as he entered the room.

Lindsey was leaning back on the chair and was reading a thick file. Looking up from what he was reading, he gave his son a small smile then asked him to sit down. When Spike was seated, Lindsey put the file down. "You know I never kept anything from you, right?"

"Of course." Spike answered, then looking at his father with a curious expression, he asked, "What's it about, dad?"

"It's about Angel."

With the tone of his father's voice, Spike's world came crashing down. "Wh-what happened to him?"

Lindsey couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a hearty laugh. "Oh my god, Will. You should've seen your face!"

Still laughing, Lindsey sobered up when he noticed his son still looking shocked. "Will…. Hey kid, I was just kidding… Nothing happened to him. He's still alive. Although I don't really know where he is right now, but I'm guessing you'll find out soon enough."

Lindsey doesn't have any objections to his son's sexuality. William was fourteen years of age when he came out to his father about being gay. Lindsey knew this even before his son's confession, thus, smiled warmly at the young boy, and asked him if he wanted to know about "the bees and more bees", which in turn, made William swore and both wound up laughing.

Since Lindsey was open about anything and everything, after a night of seeing strippers doing lap dances and being smothered by artificial breasts, he came home to his penthouse and saw his son on the sofa watching television. He asked William if he wanted to go out and have a drink with dear ol' dad. William agreed and was shell shocked when they ended up in a nightclub where it seemed like every corner had two people fucking each other. William looked at his father and arched his brow. Lindsey's only respond was, "I was smothered by boobs all day… I want a change in scenery."

A year later, Spike has found about Wesley and paid him five million to update him whenever Angel moves from one location to another. There was a time then when Angel went into a private estate, and that was when Spike saw what Angel preferred. Knowing he was falling ridiculously in love with someone who doesn't even know him, he decided that he'd have a chance if he tried on a different persona. He could always change his appearance. His father could afford it and would definitely support him.

With that thought in mind, Spike made an appointment with a widely known doctor and talked about the surgery. Two days later, after taking test after test to make sure he was fit for the operation, Spike was finally in the hospital gown and was awaiting his time to go under the knife.

Lindsey was beside him and they were talking about things that have been happening in his father's office and Spike could see his dad was really nervous.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm going to be fine. Although you're going to have someone akin to a daughter after this, but I'm going to be fine." Spike assured his dad.

"I'm not worried if I'm going to have a daughter or son… I'm worried about you getting any infection or something else." Lindsey let out a small nervous chuckle.

~1 Year, 8 Months Later~

At the airport, a girl with medium length blonde hair sat reading a magazine while waiting for her flight. She had on a black leather duster a shiny black leather corset that lifts up her breast even more, and a pair of side laced leather pants finished with leather boots. She was surrounded by 4 heavily muscled men, although they were dressed in casual clothing, their job description was still obvious. They were her bodyguards.

Two airport officials escorted Hamilton as he approached the young woman. Leaning down, he told her in a hush voice, "You're flight's boarding."

The woman nodded and stood up. She headed towards the gate where she was supposed to go and immediately, her human bubble was in place. Inside the place, she was seated by the window while four men were seated on the middle isle.

A man sporting a sly grin sat next to her. "Hey babe, traveling alone?"

Sparing the man a look, the woman pulled her shades off and arched her brow. "You talkin' ta me?"

The man was shocked to hear a purely male voice. His jaw was still hanging when one of her bodyguards hauled him off and away from her.

"Spike, you alright?" Ronnie, one of the bodyguards asked her.

Putting back the shades on, Spike looked at him with a smile then nodded. The rest of the flight remained uneventful because Ronnie sat next to Spike after threatening the man that was originally seated next to her.

"We shall be arriving at LAX shortly, please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated for the rest of the flight." A voice announced.

'Here goes. Wish me luck, dad.' Spike mumbled to himself as he looked at the lights below the plane.

**Part Three**

Angel looked at the person before him with trepidation. He still wasn't sure whether he should believe what he… she… whatever… was saying. He wasn't even sure if he could believe it.

Spike looked at Angel and noticed the man's anxiety. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Angel shook his head, no, and then added hysterically, "I don't even know if I should call you a he or a she!"

Spike smiled sadly, "Technically, I'm still a male… I only had breast augmentation."

Angel looked at Spike. He doesn't know what to do. He's currently confused and frankly, lost. "What do you want? I'm not really getting why you're doing this."

"To get to you." Spike replied casually as she draped himself over the sofa, his skirt riding higher and showing that he had a lacy black thong, and that's when Angel saw the proof of Spike's masculinity.

"You really are a boy!" Angel said, his eyes glued to Spike's crotch.

Spike let out a sly grin. "That makes you gay, then?"

Snapping out of his daze, Angel asked incredulously, "What makes you think that?"

"You were feeling me up really heavy before the commandos broke in."

Angel was speechless.

**New York, Wolfram and Hart NY branch**

Lindsey was behind his desk when Marcus came in. Lindsey looked up from the paperwork he's been fawning over and let out a wide grin. "Hammie!" Lindsey pushed away from the desk with vigor and skipped happily towards the man.

Hamilton couldn't suppress a smile that came with the thought that Lindsey only showed him this kind of excitement. "Mister McDonald." He nodded, feigning ignorance.

Lindsey stopped a couple of inches away from the tall man and pouted, "Now, that's not funny, Hammie."

Letting out a small chuckle, Hamilton pulled Lindsey into a hug. "C'mon, let's head up to the penthouse, you're done for the day."

**Angel's Apartment, Los Angeles**

After a few tense moments, Spike watched Angel's face and filed away each facial expression he made. Smirking, he stood up and said, "I don't think it's a good idea to stay here now, what do ya say, we head to my other apartment?"

Angel looked up at the person looming over him and then smiled. "What? We're gonna continue what we started earlier?"

Spike just smirked and walked towards the bedroom. Angel followed and shut the door, not bothering with the lock. He made a beeline towards his closet and pulled out a suitcase and a duffle bag. Throwing them on the bed, he walked back to his closet and grabbed his clothes and suits. He laid the suits carefully in the bottom of the suitcase then just threw in the rest. Next, he went down on all fours and dragged another suitcase from underneath the bed. Heading to his drawers next, he gathered everything there and chucked them in the duffle bag before throwing in his, what Spike assumed to be, shaving kit. His next move was to get the safe from the bottom on his nightstand. Opening it, he took his knife and placed it on his boots.

"So, what now?" Angel said as he flopped down next to Spike on the bed and disdainfully looked around. "I just had this place cleaned!" he whined, which earned him a snicker from his companion.

Looking at Spike with a mock annoyance, "I'll have you know, I love my place clean."

Spike looked at Angel from head to toe and let out grunt. "Right… have you noticed that you still have blood on your shirt and your lip is busted? Need I mention your shirt is torn in several places?"

Angel's expression darkened. His eyebrows drew in together and immediately, his hand flew to his busted lip. Wincing as he touched them. He didn't even feel that before. Once he gets his hands on whoever sent those stupid fucks to his home, he is making sure that they suffer greatly for ruining one of his favorite places.

Angel was still imagining the different types of torture he could bring upon those who sent those men to his place when he felt a hand rub his thigh enticingly. "Luv, enough fantasizing about bloodshed, we'd best be going before another team comes. I'm thinking… Beverly Wilshire Hotel will be best."

Angel arched a brow at Spike and added stupidly, "To fuck?"

Spike burst out laughing, which in turn, made Angel laugh too. A couple of minutes passed, yet both were still laughing and clutching their midsections.

**Wolfram and Hart Offices**

A busty blonde-haired woman busted through the office doors. "Mr. McDonald! Mr. Morgan's apartment was ambushed!"

Lindsey calmly stood up from behind his desk and picked up the phone. "Marcus, we need to fly to Los Angeles right now. Bring the cavalry."

A black private plane lands in LAX. Three black SUVs were parked on the runway along with a limo. As the door opened, five heavily armed men made their way down followed by Lindsey and Hamilton.

A man dressed in a black pinstripe suit approaches them.

"The men are ready, sir. We're just waiting for you and Mr. Hamilton."

Lindsey nods and walks toward the waiting limo.

**Beverly Wilshire Hotel**

Angel and Spike checked in almost 5 hours ago and were now talking about the most random things when they heard footsteps followed by an insistent knocking. Spike moved from leaning on Angel's chest when Angel stopped her. "I'll get it."

Spike shrugged as Angel pushed off the bed and went to answer the door.

Angel looked back at Spike and admired the way her legs were slightly bent on the knees and how feminine they looked. As his gaze traveled higher, he took the time to admire the creamy skin that stretched across the slender stomach to the perfect breast to the slender neck and the most gorgeous face he's ever seen.

Another round of insistent knocking roused him out of his gaze and sighed as he went and flung the door open. Seeing the person, or rather, people on the other side, he let out a loud sigh. "Jesus, this day just keeps on getting more fucked up by the hour!"

"Hello to you too, Mr. Morgan! A wonderful day for a stroll, no." Lindsey said with a wide smile. Five men all dressed in white shirts and black slacks surrounded him.

**Part** **Four**

Angel moved aside to let Lindsey and his bodyguards inside the room. Spike was still sprawled unladylike on the bed when she heard her father's voice.

Quickly springing off her comfortable sprawl, she enveloped her dad and Hamilton in a huge hug. "Dad! Hammie! I'm so glad you're both here! I was nearly…"

Angel looked at the scene before him; Lindsey and Hamilton standing side-by-side while Spike continued to rant about how her trip was and how they actually ended up in a hotel instead of Angel's apartment, arms flailing around. He turned around and went to the balcony. He didn't want any distractions. He's thinking of a plan on how to get rid of that person hunting him.

He now has an idea on what the new file is about. It would contain a new identity and his target… or more accurately, the one who's targeting him. He has a vague idea on who that person is, but to make it work, he has to trust his contact to give him the essential information he may need and then, only then, would he plan on how he would exact his revenge.

A slender arm wrapped around his waist, drawing him out of his deep thought. Usually, his initial reaction was to elbow the person behind and flung them over his shoulder, but somehow, his instincts just screamed at him to turn around and hug back. Angel is a man who trusts his instincts more than he would his eyes, and as it is, he turned and embraced Spike back.

"Impressive control of muscle memory, Luv. I woulda expected you to elbow me, at least." Spike said, almost sullenly if it weren't for the grin on her face.

"I would, if only your father wasn't here." Angel said and tightened his arms around Spike.

Spike lifted his head from where it was nestled on Angel's neck, "You wouldn't?!" he said in mock disbelief.

Angel looked down and was instantly mesmerized by the depth of the baby blue eyes. Arching his brow, he said in a serious tone, "Wouldn't I?" but the image was broken by the smirk that followed shortly after the words left his mouth.

Grinning at each other, they couldn't help but end up in laughter as they went back inside the room.

Lindsey was on the phone when they got back inside. He was calm giving orders with a smile, which would creep some other people out, but as for them, it was nothing new. It was just how Lindsey was.

Snapping the phone shut, Lindsey dropped it in his pocket and face Angel and Spike with a wide grin. "I just got off the phone with Mrs. Summers. She said she's working on sending another team for bomb sweeping and another team for shadowing."

"I don't need people shadowing me." Angel said as he moved towards the couch and plopped down on it.

Spike followed Angel on the couch and dropped down beside him, instantly, Angel's arms went around her waist as she scooted closer to the assassin. "I don't think Angel needs them, dad." Spike told her father as she fiddled with the hem of Angel's shirt.

Lindsey looked at the two on the couch and heaved out a long-suffering sigh. He knew it was wrong to force the security team on the both of them, but there's nothing he can do to control his paternal instinct. His instincts are screaming for him to protect his only child. However, on the other side of his brain, it's telling him to relax, since Spike is within good hands.

Hamilton could see the trepidation in Lindsey's eyes. "Lindsey, I think they can handle themselves well enough. Angel's an assassin. For all we know, he could kill a person with just a glare."

Lindsey looked at Hamilton in mock glare, "That's really comforting, Hammie!"

Arching his brow, Angel didn't know what to make the situation of. He was torn between thinking that maybe too many deaths from the past had made Lindsey a tad unstable or maybe he was high on something. Leaning closer to Spike's nape, he asked quietly, "Spike, is your dad high or something?"

Chuckling, Spike patted Angel's leg before calling his father's attention. "Hey, dad. Stop that… you're scaring Angel…"

"I'm not scared!" Angel's indignant retort fell on deaf ears as Spike and Lindsey started yet another bout of verbal disagreement.

In a dark corner office somewhere in Los Angeles, a woman with her hair up in a bun sat on her reclining chair. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, revealing a blonde in tight fitting clothes.

"Doctor Evita!"

Springing out of her reclining chair, Evita hurriedly flicked the small lamp on her table and pasted a smile on her face. "Master Spike, I wasn't expecting you."

"Of course not." Spike said as he made his way closer to Evita's table. "Should you be expecting me, you would've been dressed appropriately and flaunted by four of your co-doctors."

Spike flicked the light switch on before making her way over to the good doctor's desk. Sitting herself comfortably on one of the armchairs, she grinned at the pale doctor and motioned for her to sit down.

"Now listen here, doc. I'm thinking about going through my sexual reassignment. I need you to get some of your doctors up in New York by next week."

It was dark when Spike returned to the hotel room she and Angel were sharing. After discussing things with her father last night and agreeing that they would stay there for the rest of the week before they relocate to New York. Angel was in the bedroom watching television when he heard the door. Getting off the bed, he walked out to the lounge and saw Spike sitting on the couch digging something from her ever present purse.

"What're ya looking for?"

Spike's head snapped up and as soon as he saw Angel's broad chest, she put on a smile, "Just my pills. I need ta start taking the estrogens again."

Angel arched his brow and walked over to where Spike was. Sitting down next to her, he slouched down and placed one arm behind Spike. "What for?"

"I'm going under another operation." Spike said with a weak smile.

Angel was baffled. "You're… gonna have another operation? For what? Another breast augmentation?"

"Sex reassignment."

Angel was shocked to say the least, "Why?"

Sighing, Spike plopped herself next to Angel. "I just don't see you being with a guy, and I thought you might like it better, if I were an actual girl."

Angel let out a chuckle. "How can you be sure about that? And you know, for someone with C-cup breasts, you shouldn't really be plopping like that on any seats…"

Spike looked down on her chest and grinned as made them wiggle. "I can see why."

Angel moved closer to Spike, placing one arm behind him and playing with the long strands of blonde hair, "Listen, I'm not sure about the two of us, but as to liking you, well, I wouldn't be sitting here this close to you if I don't like you even a little bit and as for me being gay, well… let's just say that I don't really care about whether my partner has one or two holes or whether they're a he or a she."

Spike moved his head a little higher, staring right onto Angel's eyes. "I…" then he let out a wise-ass grin, "I had no idea you were such a cheesy boy! But seriously though, I'm still going through with it. I mean, yeah, I like the dick an' all… but I just… I can't explain. I feel like I'm in the wrong body. Sure, I had them tits for you, but I don't know… I'm just… I'd really rather be a girl, you know… down there."

Angel couldn't help but laugh at that and pulled the slighter man closer to him. "Hmm, how long will that take?"

"Well, a year before I can… you know… have some fun on it, but I'll be okay to move 'round after a coupla weeks, I think."

"Well, I like you the way you are now… I'll like you however you are, just as long as you're you." Angel said.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours until both of them fell asleep, oblivious to the blinking red light hidden in the leaves of one of the many pots of plants scattered around the room.

**Part** **Five**

Evita looked around the room nervously, there was little she could do with Mr. McDonald sitting calmly and looking even more dangerous every second that passed. She nearly jumped out of her chair when his phone rang, killing the silence with the loud booming of the song 'Nancy Boy' by Placebo.

"Sorry about that, Spike's the one who chose this tone." Lindsey said with a huge grin on his face as he flipped open his phone and stared at it long and hard. "Hmmm… I'm sorry again, I gotta take this call."

Evita only nodded and as soon as Lindsey turned sideways, she let out a breath she wasn't even consciously holding. Watching Lindsey on the phone with his only son was a sight to behold. The way that his eyes would crinkle at the sides, or the way he would laugh carelessly or his demeanor. It's as though he was just another normal CEO and not some lunatic. But Evita owes Lindsey a lot. If it wasn't for him, she would've been sold along with the kids who her parents sold to Los Angeles' sex trade.

A couple of minutes later, Lindsey flips the phone shut and turns to face Evita once again.

"I'd like to talk to you about a follow-up operation for Spike."

Evita knew this couldn't be anything good. She knows that whenever there's something Lindsey's son wants something, there's little to no possibility of not getting it, regardless of what may be the consequences. A pained look flashed across her face before scouting her ever present smile. "Of course. What might that be?"

"Spike… my only son… wants to have this thing…this operation… that would… uhm…" Shifting on his chair, Lindsey smiled and cleared his throat. "He wants to have this … uhm… I don't really know what it's called, but it has something to do with his little dingdong being turned into a… flower." He finished with a wide smile.

Evita nearly fell off her chair. She knows about this, Lindsey's son came to her sometime ago and told her about this operation that he wants. Her mind was reeling, what should she do should Lindsey not want her to go through with that and what would she do if Spike came barreling over demand for the operation to be pushed through regardless of what his father would've wanted? She doesn't know who scares her more; the trigger-happy father or the do-everything-I-want-or-die-horribly son.

"Yeah, 'she' talked to me about it sometime ago."

Lindsey nods and arranges himself on the chair. "I think he would be calling you soon to cancel that follow-up operation. However, you may be handling the after-care, so to speak."

Evita felt like the whole world was lifted off her shoulder when she heard that. She knows how critical that type of operation is. And though she is a known and well-recommended surgeon, she only specializes in breast augmentation. "I'd be happy to provide all the after-care needed by William, sir."

Letting a wide grin, Lindsey stands up and holds out his hand for a shake. "Thank you very much, Evie."

Taking the proffered hand, she sends him a sincere smile.

**Beverly Wilshire Hotel**

Angel was in the shower when he heard Spike's phone go off. With a towel on his waist, he entered the bedroom they were sharing and saw that Spike was still on the phone. She was on the bed, knees drawn to her chest while talking in hushed tones.

Angel decided not to intrude and made his way to the living room, he grabbed a bottle of water from the bar and downed half of its contents in one go. He was thinking on whether or not to go to his other apartment or just stay here until Spike figures out what he really wants to do. In his mind, he could picture his roommate's form silhouetted by the thin curtains he has on his other place and he could just make out the curves of his delicious looking bosoms. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt sinewy arms wound around his mid section followed by a chin on his shoulder.

"Something on your mind, Luv?" Spike asked as she pressed her body closer to the bigger man's.

Those full breasts that Angel were imagining in his head are now pressed against his back and he couldn't help the little tingle it sent to his nether regions. "Nothin' much. Just thinking on whether staying here is a good idea."

"Do you want to stay here longer?" Spike asked as he ran her long fingernails over Angel's biceps and nuzzling his neck.

"I…" Angel doesn't know what to say. All he wants right now is to get his plan planned and then take everything as it comes. "I don't really know. I still haven't read all of the documents that need reading and I think I'm going to have to be gone for some time to do some… errands."

Spike pulled Angel by the wrist and led him back to their bedroom. "Don't think so much at the moment. Let's just take it as it comes."

Angel lets himself be guided back to the bedroom and on the bed. All thoughts about whether or not this makes him gay or something else is thrown out the window as Spike crawls over him. Spike sprawls half on top of Angel, using her other hand to tug off the towel. Angel lifted his hips up, allowing his companion to tug the towel out from under him and throw it to the side.

"My, oh my. Impressive." Spike said as he stared at Angel's flaccid manhood.

Letting out a chuckle, Angel pulled Spike closer, resting his hand on Spike's slender hips. "Thank you."

Settling his head on the broad chest, Spike lets out a sigh. "I was talkin' to Dad and then I called the doctor. I'm not having my sex reassignment with her anymore; I'm flying to Thailand by the end of the week."

It took Angel a while to respond. Spike thought he had already fallen asleep, so when he spoke, Spike was startled. "I'm going with you."

Letting out a big breath, Spike smiled sadly to himself before pushing off Angel. "Are you sure? It's not like… You don't really have to go with me; I'll be back in no time. You have a new assignment, right?"

Angel smiled and pulled Spike back to him. "Hey you, who are you and what did you do to the girl who molested me within five minutes of meeting?"

Spike let out a laugh, "Fuck you very much."

"The assignment can wait. I don't work with a time constraint. It's highly classified, so I'm thinking that it'll take me months to plan it out, and I could spend those months getting to know you. And go with you to have your operation." Angel dropped a kiss to her head. He doesn't know why, but it feels like with her, he's found his other half. Someone who'll complement him.

"Well, okay. As long as you're sure about this. But before we go onto some more mushy topics, I'm going for a quick shower." Spike said as she, once again, pushed herself off Angel.

Without waiting for a response, Spike slid off the bed and made a beeline to the bathroom. While Spike was in the shower, Angel used the moment to think things through. He likes Spike. The wit, the attitude, hell, he likes everything about Spike, though he just met her in less than twenty-four hours. And believe it or not, he's never liked someone before in that short period of time. It always took him some time to get a feel on whether the person he's talkin' to or rather fucking is worth keeping around. Woah! Hold that thought?! Fucking? Well, in all honesty, he wanted to throw Spike down, bury his face in those perfect mounds, and do nasty things to her.

Angel's thoughts of him and Spike together in bed doing the horizontal tango has manifested itself physically and when Spike came out of the bathroom, she was welcomed with the view of an obscenely tented sheets.

"Wow, luv. That pole underneath for me?" Spike said as she came into the bedroom wearing a towel around her chest and using another towel to rub her long hair dry.

Angel was startled at the sudden comment and scrambled to hide his erection, but to no avail, Spike had already seen it and there's really no way of hiding something that's already been spotted. Letting out a sheepish chuckle, he couldn't help the blush that spread from his neck to the tips of his ears.

"No need to be shy now, luv. It's just us here. I won't bite." Spike situates herself on the foot of the bed; one leg folded underneath her while the other dangles on the edge, "unless you ask me to, of course." She finishes with a smile.

Angel shakes his head and smiles. "You know what… C'mere." Angel moves and gets over the sheets and pulls Spike to him. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

Spike lets out a laugh and leans back on Angel's broad form. Angel's legs framing Spike and he wraps his arms around Spike's waist. "I'm not all that odd. It's just that, if I want something, I go for it. It's actually useless to dilly-dally around."

Angled hmm'd and let out a sigh. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Spike's hair drying slightly and Angel feeling the slight coldness as the wetness on his shoulder caused by Spike's hair dried off.

"Why don't you dry your hair some more and then we'll get some sleep?" Angel mumbled into her neck.

"Hmmmm….but I don't wanna move from my position. 'Tis comfy 'ere." Spike said as she pulled the assassin's arms around her tighter.

Chuckling, Angel dislodged one of his arms and used it to pull the both of them back against the headboard. Once he was leaning against the headboard, he did another bout of maneuvering and managed to get them both back underneath the sheets without parting and then he maneuvered Spike a little to get the towel off her body before throwing it to the floor.

"So, what's our plan now?" Spike asked, dragging one leg to lie over Angel's.

"I don't know, I still have to do this new assignment. I have absolutely no idea about what it is, all I know is that it's gonna be a high profile target or something like that." Angel said, running his fingers through Spike's wet hair. "What about you?"

"This assignment of yours… do you have to do this alone?"

"Well, if you're asking if I have a partner, I don't. I don't work well with teams."

"From what I've seen, you always have a girl with you, though."

"Uhm…. yeah. I usually have someone… not to date or anything… just a companion while I'm still planning. It makes it easier to blend in, you know."

Spike leaned up on her elbows and looked at Angel, "So, are you gonna go looking for a companion, this time 'round?"

"Uhm... it really depends on the nature of the case…" Angel said sheepishly. "So, I'm not yet sure."

"So, when you finish the job, what happens to them?"

"Nothing… They never see me again."

"Yeah? Like, you just disappear?" Spike said as she reclaimed her previous position.

"Well, if you say it like that…I sound like a total asshole, but hey, on the bright side, I don't kill them."

**Part Six**

**Penthouse Suite, Beverly Wilshire Hotel**

Lindsey was lounging back on the bed with Hamilton watching something on their laptop.

"Look at them. They're so cute together!" Lindsey said as he took a sip of his beer.

"You're biased." Hamilton retorted.

"Do you think Spike will get mad at me for sneaking in those surveillance cams?"

"I'm more worried about what that assassin of yours would do if he finds out about it."

Lindsey shrugged and cuddled down to his lover. "Let's just sleep on it."

Hamilton was not one to be dissuaded by his lover's avoidance tactics. "Isn't it a little bit too early to be sleeping?"

Business isn't the only thing Lindsey's good at, making people bend to his will is also part of Lindsey's amazing talents. And bending Hamilton's will is Lindsey's specialty. "But baby…" Lindsey pouted then straddled the big guy. "I don't mean that I'm tired. And I definitely don't mean sleeping in the sense of resting."

"Oh, you mean sleeping that would render us … exhausted which would lead to actual sleeping?" Hamilton couldn't help but laugh, as Lindsey dove in for a kiss.

**Beverly Wilshire Hotel, Angel and Spike's suite**

"What's wrong with this?!" Angel said defensively as he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Are you trying to blend in or are you trying to stick out like a sore thumb?" Came Spike's reply from the bed.

Angel harrumphed and turned to face the bed. "I thought you said I looked, and I quote, hot enough to eat!"

Heaving a big sigh and turning to sit Indian style on the bed, Spike arched a delicately trimmed brow, "Yeah, if you were going to this 90's club for the weird Goth party. Whoever wears leather pants anymore as an everyday wear?"

Angel's jaw dropped when he turned to give her a glare, but quickly caught himself. "If I were you, I wouldn't be sitting like that, most especially if I'm wearing someone else's clothes and nothing else."

Looking down at herself, Spike noticed that she looked very …open. Grinning, she leaned back and straightened her legs, leaving them slightly bent, as she toyed with the buttons of the shirt. "Well… we both could use a distraction right now."

Arching a brow, Angel grinned. "Oh, no you don't. We have to get ready 'cause we are leaving this bugged suite, courtesy of your deal old dad."

Hamilton and Lindsey's faces were both of shocked as they stopped making out, when they heard Angel's voice from the laptop.

Lindsey was the first to break the silence. "Uh-oh… busted."

Then Spike's face filled the screen followed by a stern, "Dad! We're having a long conversation later. You too, Hammie!"

**Los Angeles**

"Wesley Pryce." A rugged looking man answered the phone.

"Hi there. I'm Anita."

"Oh, Uhm… Ahhh… hello there. What may I help you with?"

"Oh, nothin' just wondering if you're home."

Wesley looked around, phone still clutched to his ear. "Why would you be wondering that?"

"So I could do this!" A loud voice came from his door before it burst open revealing Angel accompanied by a beautiful looking lady dressed in what could only be described as hooker outfit.

Wesley dropped the phone and slowly backed away. "Angel. Hello… H-how have you been faring?" he asked as he kept on adding distance between Angel and himself.

Angel looked around as he slowly walked into the apartment. Stepping over the broken door, he smiled at Wesley and then he sat on the sofa pulling his companion with him. "C'mon, Wesley, don't be shy. Let's talk."

Wesley slowly made his way near Angel. Keeping an eye on the infamous assassin, he lowered himself on a stool quite a distance from the two.

"Listen, Angel, I'm… I'm sorry about giving away your location, but the money was big… I needed it… t-there were things that I needed to pay and… and… "

"Shut up, wuss. 5 Million per call, what bill will need an amount that big? You could've told me off after you got the first payment. C'mon Wesley, admit you were just lookin' out fer yerself. We're all bound to be greedy sometime."

Wesley knew that voice. He remembers it well because that voice is the one he sold Angel's location to. He used to update that voice the locations of the said assassin whenever he would move or when he would permanently dispose of one of his many residence.

"You!" he pointed a finger at the female companion of his unexpected visitor, "I know you!"

Spike grinned as she shifted sideways and placed both of her legs on Angel's lap. "Of course you do. For that huge amount of money, I doubt you'll be forgetting about me anytime soon."

Angel smiled at the cheekiness of his companion, "So, you're willing to give up my location for money? Couldn't you have just asked me for some money? I trusted you with my back when I was jumping from one place to another, I fucking trusted you and you betray me, sell out my location?"

"B-But…No! She…He…She… The voice swore to me that he just wanted to know where you are at all times; said he would make sure that no harm would come to you. If I had known that that voice belonged to a woman, I wouldn't have trusted her."

"What's the difference if I were a girl or a guy? Just admit it, hearing about the amount of money I had to offer, you could've cared less if I wore pink tights and pink afros, you woulda still sold me Angel's locations." Spike said; arching a brow on the robe clad man sitting on the stool a good few feet away.

"So, who else have you told about my location?" Angel asked, pulling Spike to sit on his lap, getting annoyed at the heels that were tapping his forearm.

"I… I don't know what you're talkin' about. I didn't give it to anyone else. It's just her. I promise." Wesley's eyes were wide and scared. There were bad decisions he'd made in his lifetime and this is one of those bad decisions which could very well get him killed. And to make things worse, among his bad decisions in life, there are people who got killed, and while this bad decision did take the life of another person, he definitely feared for his life on this one.

Angel nodded and decided to take Wesley's words for it then came the follow-up question. "Do you know one Buffy Elizabeth?"

"No, but I heard that name before and it was rumored that she's currently heading a man hunt, I've also been told that she is quite ruthless in her …. Pursuit. She's a new comer; some say she's good, others say she's too cocky for her own good. But nobody really hires her for high profile targets, she has no discretion and is a big fan of making a scene."

"So, what you're saying is that this Buffy Elizabeth person is … what exactly, a psycho of sorts?" Spike asked.

"I believe that she may go through drastic measures to achieve what she wants, but more often than not, no one really hires her because her cost is way more than her worth." Wesley replied.

Spike pushed off Angel's lap, "Well, I guess that's it. We'd best be goin', luv." Then he turned his attention to Wesley, "It was nice seeing you in person, Wesley."

They were just about to head out of the apartment when Angel's phone rang. Flipping the mobile open, the screen read 'Unknown Caller'. Turning to face Spike, he asked him if his dad would be calling him, but Spike just shook his head 'no'.

"Hello? Who is this?"

A moment of silence while the caller talked to Angel, when he flipped his mobile close, his face was of pure anger. Stomping his way to where Wesley was currently standing, he threw his phone away and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Who else did you give my location to, Wesley? And don't make me ask again!" he yelled, spittle hit Wesley in the face making him cringe.

Spike was immediately on his side, holding his arms. "Luv." When Angel didn't budge, his voice got louder. "Luv! Angel! Stop!"

When Angel let Wesley go with Spike's hand curled around his forearm, Wesley looked pale and very scared. "I swear, Angel. The only person I gave your location to is your lady friend."

"Luv, let's go." Spike pulled Angel away and towards the door. "We still need to go meet this friend of yours."

Angel gave Wesley one last look before stalking away with Spike in tow.

In the car, Angel slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Spike, startled, gave him a dirty look, before reaching over and pulling the bigger man for a kiss.

"Just relax a little, luv." Spike whispered when they pulled away from the kiss, hands rubbing soothingly on Angel's thigh. "Why don't we go see this friend of yers and then find someplace to crash for the rest of the afternoon? I know just the thing to relieve you of your… stress."

Angel looked into his companion's eyes and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. "Alright. I'll hold you to that." And with that, he started the car and drove off.

**Part Seven**

**Nondescript Motel, Los Angeles**

Angel and Spike entered their room and immediately, Spike went for the bed and plopped down, skirt, riding up higher as he raised his leg a little. "Could you please act accordingly?" Angel sighed exasperatedly, as he moved closer to Spike and bent down a little to tug the skirt lower.

"Wot? It's not like you can see anything you're not 'sposed ta see." Spike said, voice muffled by his arm.

"I won't even dignify that with an answer." Angel said as he lay down next to him, leaving their bags by the bedside table.

Moving closer to Angel, Spike scooted until he was half on top of Angel. Dropping a kiss to the bigger man's neck, "Well, we could dignify something else right here." Spike said, hand running down the length of Angel's torso down to his crotch, massaging his balls.

Catching Spike's hand before it goes lower, Angel uses his other hand to cup the back of Spike's head, urging her to look into his eyes. "I don't think we should do this just yet."

Spike stares deep into those brown orbs. Seeing something she couldn't decipher in his eyes, she lets out a sigh and brings her hands back up, curling along Angel's neck. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?"

Angel lets out a chuckle, shaking his head, "I do want you. God, I want you so bad! But seriously, after seeing that butcher and seeing those carcasses hooked up in his freezer, you're still in the mood for some?"

Spike draws back both her arms and crosses them over Angel's broad chest, leaning her head on it. "You got a point right there, luv. It is kinda gross."

Another chuckle escaped Angel and maneuvered them until they're both on their sides, facing each other. Reaching for her leg, Angel hooked it over his waist and let out a contented sigh.

"We can just do this for the moment." Angel pulled her closer to his body. Spike tightened her thigh on his waist.

"Yeah, this is good. For the meantime."

Just as they were about to fall asleep, a shrill ring from the bed side table stunned them both, instantly awake. Both let out curses and let out a small laugh, Angel turned a little bit and grabs the phone before settling back to their previous position and flipping the phone open.

/Hello, Mr. Morgan, I believe I can't send the files to you, seeing as your previous house is a wreck. /

"Yeah, about that, I'll go to your office tomorrow or we can meet tonight for dinner." Angel said as he leaned back and pulled Spike to his chest.

"Okay, 8pm. Same place as before? Okay, I'll see you there."

Turning his attention to Spike, Angel dropped a kiss on his upturned nose, "So, I guess we're going out for dinner date later."

Spike smirked and straddled Angel, she was about to lean down for a kiss, this time it was Spike's phone that broke the silence. "Godfuckingdamnit!"

Angel chuckled and reached over the nightstand to grab Spike's smart phone. "It's your dad. You can't not answer it,"

Spike rolled her eyes and took the call. "Dad… yes, I know. We can't. We have a dinner date later. Okay… wot d'ya mean I don't spend enough time?! We just saw each other less than 24 hours ago! … Okay fine. We'll head over there after our dinner. Okay yes I promise… why?! FINE!"

Handing the phone to Angel, Spike stalked towards the bathroom. "My dad wants a word with you…"

Angel chuckled and put the phone to his ear. "Mr. McDonald? Yes… okay, Lindsey, Yes. Oh, not really I'm not sure at the moment. But we'll… oh yes! Of course. Okay, we'll head over as soon as we're done with dinner. Okay, thanks Lindsey."

Spike peeked from the bathroom just in time to see Angel placed his phone back to the table. "So, what'd he want to talk to you about?"

"Same thing he talked to you about. Just a different wording. But I kinda promised him we'd go to his office as soon as we're done with dinner." Angel said as he moved slowly towards Spike.

"Great, you're setting dates with my dad. Next thing I'll know, he'll be ditching Hammie and you two will be shacking up."

After a few more bantering, they shower together. Angel took the time to appreciate the way Spike's body moves. Not a single part of her body remotely resembles a man's except for the obvious. Her breasts looks firm and the perky nipples are just begging to be licked and nipped. Lathering his partner's body, Angel paid special attention to the other person's dangly bits and perky breasts, making Spike moan in delight. Soon enough, instead of getting clean, they both got dirty real quick.

Angel ran his hands along Spike's side, leaning in for a kiss. Spike wrapped both arms around the larger man, hooking on leg over his hips, grinding their groins together. "I can't wait for the moment when I can finally give myself wholly to you." Spike moaned

"Hey, I could care less whether you have dick and balls or labia. I'm content as long as you're you." Angel said, grabbing Spike's other thigh and immediately, she wrapped both legs around him.

"I want you inside me, Angel."

Angel fumbled with the small complimentary conditioner and slicked up his fingers. Slipping one finger in, both of them let out a loud moan. "God, you're fucking tight!" Angel exclaimed. Spike's fingernails were leaving crescent marks on his shoulder. Soon one finger turned into two, and then three until both were panting from exertion and pleasure.

"Luv, I'm ready. I want you in me. Now." Spike panted, hooking one arm on Angel's neck while using the other to line his cock to her opening.

A loud ground escaped the occupants of the small bathroom as soon as she's fully impaled. "Godfuckingdamnit!"

Angel turned around and pinned her to the wall, breathing harshly, his whole body tense, forcing himself to keep still when all he want to do right now is thrust and thrust and thrust. "Move, luv."

He didn't need to be told twice. He started slowly, Spike moaning every time he rubs against that magical spot inside of her, sending electric shocks all over her body. "Touch yourself. I wanna see you cum."

Spike did as she was told, fisting her cock, it didn't take long from the combined stimulation she was getting to feel the familiar tingle in her loins. Angel felt her channel spasm, knowing she was close; he shifted a little, making sure that every thrust hit her right where she felt most pleasure. Hitting her over sensitized glands over and over made her come hard. Her back arching and gripping his cock tightly in his walls, she exploded over their stomachs; her fingers digging onto Angel's shoulder. "FUCK!" Spike exclaimed.

Angel stopped his movements. Thankful for the pain her fingernails caused to wade off his impending orgasm, which was exceptionally challenging, considering the still continuing rhythmic clenching of her channel. "Oh my god, it feels like you're drawing me deeper inside you."

Letting out a breathless laugh, Spike clenched tightly earning her a hiss, "I love feeling you inside me. But I think it's time we finish, or else we won't able to meet your handler in time."

"Yeah?" Angel nuzzled her neck, "You think you can make me cum?"

"I know I can make you cum. You just have great self control." Spike replied, clenching and unclenching repeatedly around him, "If I'm correct, you're really a hair's breath away from cumming."

"So smug." Angel said, his voice a little strained. He was so close to cumming that it literally hurts.

"Hmm…" Spike licked the shell of his ear, nipping it a little, "I want you to come inside me, luv. I wanna feel your cum bathing my insides. I wanna feel it drip slowly down my thighs. I want to feel it so deep inside of me that it'll remind me for days to come about how good it feel to have you. I wonder what people would think if they saw me walking with my short skirt and something translucent is slowly making its way down my… uuuugh."

Angel couldn't stave it off any longer. The images she was painting in his mind pushed him over the edge. Pushing himself as deeply as he could in her, he shot his load. "Oh fuck!"

The orgasm shocked them both, leaving Angel's legs feeling like jelly. Bracing both arms on the tiled walls, Angel panted harshly, trying to catch his breath. Spike slowly untangled her legs from around the large man and stood on unsteady legs. "I think my legs are dead." Chuckling, Angel turned them both underneath the spray of water for a quick rinse.

Spike was still in the shower when Angel came back in with extra towels, "So, what are you gonna wear for tonight?"

"Can you not be so excited?" Spike said as she moved to get out, "You'll see it later."

Angel handed her the fluffy towel before drawing her into a kiss. "So, why did you get so pissed off when you got a phone call at Wesley's?"

Letting out a sigh, he looked at Spike then pulled her to him, running his hands over her breast, circling the bruise he left when he gave her the hickey before going lower and fondling her balls. "I don't know the caller, but she said that I'd better be careful because the next thing I might be doing is spilling my blood on the floor in my motel room."

Spike nodded, she grabbed Angel's wrist to stop him from his ministration, "Peaches, believe me when I say, you don't want to get me worked up again. I don't even think I can get it up again after the fun we had a while ago."

"We haven't even fucked properly yet, and you're telling me you're tired already?" Angel chuckled, pulling away from Spike and heading back by the beds to spread out his clothes.

"I'll show you the extent of my stamina later, luv. But right now, I need my dick behaving because I'll be wearing something that'll draw people's attention to me. And make the guys collective jaws drop and girls turn green in envy."

**Italian Restaurant, Quarter to 8 in the evening**

Spike and Angel sat at a table, sharing a bottle of wine. Both were talking about the meeting they're going to be having with Spike's dad later when a well-dressed English man cleared his throat.

Angel looked up and smiled, standing up; he extended his hand out for a shake which was shook with great enthusiasm in return. "Mr. Giles. Good evening. Please have a seat."

Giles nodded and sat down with them. "Mr. Morgan. Forgive our boss for being unable to come tonight personally. Things have been hectic at the company. You may have experienced a breach in our security yesterday afternoon."

Angel nodded, understanding now, fully how the crash team was able to locate him. "This is my date, Spike." He motioned to Spike, who was wearing a black form fitting dress with a plunging neckline, the bruise Angel left on her left breast showing prominently.

Spike nodded her acknowledgement and soon Angel and Giles were talking about things that she has no idea about. Her mind began drifting off. She was snapped out of her reverie when Giles stood up and shook hands with Angel after handing him a nondescript folder.

"Well, it's done, I have the file now, we'll read it later when we get back to the motel, but before that" Angel look down at his watch, "We'd best head over to your dad's office. We don't want him sending in the cavalry if we're a minute late."

Letting out a chuckle and dropping a kiss to Angel's neck, Spike took her purse and got her phone out. Dialing her dad, she informed him that they're about to leave the restaurant and will be going straight to his office while Angel called for their bill.

After paying their bill, Angel and Spike left the restaurant and hopped in Angel's car.

On the drive to Wolfram and Hart's Los Angeles office, Spike asked Angel about her pending trip to Bangkok.

"So…this trip that I'm gonna be taking. It'll take probably a while before we can take the new merchandise for a ride…" Spike started, when her companion suddenly jerked the car to a stop. "What the fuck!"

"Please, please please PLEASE… Do not talk about sex while I'm driving. Especially since not less than 6 hours ago, we fucked so fucking good in the dingy bathroom of that motel room." Angel said, looking her right in the eye, with a stern look.

"Ooooh! I betcha still feel that tingly all over." Spike said as she snuggled back on her seat, running her hands over her inner thighs, "Gods, I think I still have some of your cum inside me."

"Stop stop stop stop stop... "Angel pleaded, "We're gonna meet your dad. I don't wanna sport a raging hard on in front of your dad."

"Yeah, yeah. But it's not like you need to give a good first impression." Spike said, closing her thighs and fishing for the folder that he placed on the back seat.

**Wolfram and Hart Los Angeles Underground Parking Lot**

Angel and Spike steps out of the car and both were quite loud in their argument about Spike's preference for wearing high heels all the time.

"All I'm saying is that, given my new assignment, it's not practical for you to go shopping for more high heeled shoes that are certified for hookers. We'll be on hotels, attending dinner parties, yes, but we'll be on our feet, walking, stalking, and what not. We can't have you hobbling around in those ridiculously, impractical and deadly shoes!" Angel said as he walked over to Spike, taking her arm and hooking it to his elbow.

"Exactly! Deadly! Helpful!" Spike exclaimed, each word pointedly emphasized by Spike pushing the buttons to the elevator.

Taking Spike's hand, Angel pulled it to his face and dropped a kiss to the knuckles. "Fine, we'll go shopping tomorrow, after, only after I go over the files again."

Smirking at Angel, Spike pulled his head down for a kiss. The elevator doors parted open, revealing the same busty blonde from W&H New York, clapping her hands together, she said bubbly, "Oh, great! Spikey! You guys are here! C'mon! Your dad is waiting in his office." Before neither could respond, the secretary has already dragged them both into the lift.

Spike's dress was knee length, and the neck line, plunging, framing her breast beautifully, and as they stepped out of the lift, the few remaining male employees getting ready to leave the office all turned their heads towards her until Angel's murderous glare made them scurry away.

The door to Lindsey's office was made of sturdy material. Angel wouldn't be surprised to find out if there's a metal plate in between the hard wood. The carving on the door is of a huge dragon hovering over a city. Angel noticed a small text just under the city landscape. 'William McDonald' He never thought that Spike would know how to do carvings. Filing that thought for later, the doors parted open revealing Spike's dad. Angel couldn't help the chuckle escaping him as he noticed a huge Hello Kitty stuffed toy held like a shield in front of Lindsey.

"Hi baby girl!" Lindsey said, head peeking out beside the huge cat's head.

Angel noticed that his partner was fast becoming a clone of a tomato and he briefly wondered if she would explode like those cartoon trains which got mad. Not wanting to know whether it was possible, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Chill, baby." Angel whispered to her ear before giving it a slow lick.

Snatching the stuffed toy from her father, she stalked in and plopped down on the couch.

"Spike!" "William!" Angel and Lindsey scolded simultaneously.

**Part Eight**

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're willingly going along with this!" Spike was pacing back and forth, arms swinging widely. "This…. THIS is not what I had in mind! I can't believe you agreed to this, ANGEL! ANGEL?!" Looking at the man in question, she noticed that he was as relaxed as could be. "You're not worried about this?! "

"I don't see what's wrong with it. It's not like your dad is asking you to jump off the building without a parachute." Angel said, rubbing his eyes.

Spike's brow rose, "ANGEL!" She stomped. "This is no laughing matter!"

"No one's laughing." Angel interjected. "Baby, you wanna sit down? 'Cause I don't really think it's fun for you to be going back and forth in those heels."

Spike stopped pacing in front of Angel, Lindsey and Hamilton stood by watching what Spike would do, and both were quite surprised to see her take his outstretched arm and let herself be pulled down on the couch. Angel grabbed her legs, dragged them over his lap, and started massaging the slender legs.

Arching her brow, "Don't think I can forget about everything while you're using your fingers on me."

"Oh, you want to bet on that?" Angel said as he started trailing his fingers up her legs. But before things could go further, or rather, before his hands could go anywhere near exciting places, a cough broke out.

"Uhm… I think we should start planning now?" Hamilton said.

Rolling her eyes, Spike faced Hamilton and her dad. "Okay, fine."

Three and a half hours later, Lindsey, Angel, Spike and Hamilton has finally finished their impromptu meeting. All but Spike was happy about the devised plan.

"I honestly don't get why we have to do that! Can't we just shove that whore to the trunk of the car and drive it off to the ocean?" Spike exclaimed as she bent down to grab her coat.

"It's for the peace of mind of your dear old dad." Angel said, which earned him a 'Hey, I'm not THAT old' from Lindsey. "And besides, wouldn't you want to get your hands on the so-called bitch that trashed my apartment?"

Spike looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "Fine."

"Are you two love birds done? I thought we were done with the whole explaining? I mean, that's actually all we did for roughly three hours." Hamilton said, leaning against Lindsey's desk. All he got, however, were twin glares. Throwing both hands in the air, he made a face, went around the table, and gave his lover a kiss, reminding him to finish early because they have plans when they get back to their room.

"Okay, all's settled. You two, scram. I have lots to do at the moment. I'll call you both after I've made contact."

"Bye, Dad." "Bye, Lindsey."

Angel and Spike left the Wolfram and Hart offices arguing where to go next with Spike clutching the stuffed toy to her chest as the car breezed by the nearly empty street.

"Again, how about we just head back to our motel room and sleep?" Angel said exasperatedly, stopping at a red light. "It's almost midnight!"

Spike turned from her seat, facing Angel. "But I wanna go clubbing! I wanna dance and be pressed up against a hot and hard body…hmmm" she finished, getting a distant look in her eyes.

"You want a hot and hard body pressed up against you, eh. I'll give you that when we get back in our room."

Spike grinned and placed a hand on Angel's thigh. "Hmmm… that would be awesome. But I want loud music. I want to feel the thrum of music along my body. Oh my god, the vibrations that would rock my insides. Yeah, hmmm… that would feel wonderful." Her hands going higher and higher on his thigh, slowing verging on the inner thighs.

As the light turned green, Angel gassed it, "I'll rock your whole body 'til you can't move anymore. I'll make you feel every inch of me pounding you until you beg me to stop. I'll fuck you so hard that you wouldn't know your name after I'm through with you, baby."

Spike's only response was to tighten her grip on Angel's leg.

**Motel Room, Los Angeles**

The door wasn't slammed shut yet before Spike had her legs wrapped around Angel's waist. The spiked heels digging onto Angel's back as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Soon enough both tumbled down the bed. Letting out an 'oof' as the larger man's sudden weight bore down on top of hers taking her breath away. Trailing down kisses to Spike's neck down to her breasts. Spike's leg was hiked up to Angel's waist when the door burst open, revealing a blonde woman with a gun fitted with a silencer aimed at them.

"Fuck off bitch. The room's taken!" Spike yelled after the shock wore off, however, her leg was still on Angel's waist, keeping him there.

"Liam 'Angelus' Morgan. You are one hard man to find." Elizabeth said as she walked into the room and kicked the door shut. "I have tried bribing your many handlers, your dear friend Wesley, hell, I even went as far as your most recent handler, but none of them are willing to give you away."

Angel was about to move, but the pressure increased around his waist. Spike shook her head at him.

"Smart boy. You should listen to her, make her worth every penny." Elizabeth said as she grabbed a chair and positioned it by the door.

"What do you want from him?" Spike asked as she shifted a little and urged Angel to lay his head on her chest.

Elizabeth eyed Spike with barely concealed disgust, "Am I talking to you?"

Spike arched her brow, "Well, now, you are."

"Listen, I don't have time for a little hooker like you." Elizabeth said aiming the gun to Spike's temple.

"What are you anyway? Are you sure you know how to use a gun? 'Cause you're pretty dumb." Spike taunted.

Petting Angel's head, Elizabeth didn't notice Angel's other hand sliding under the pillow and grabbing the gun he placed there when he and Spike tumbled on the bed. As soon as he got his fingers wrapped around the gun, his muscles tensed for action, waiting on the sign with which he could move. Spike stopped her petting and pushed herself up to her elbows

"I don't need to explain myself to someone like you." Elizabeth said, turning her attention to Angel, whose head was still on his companion's breast, but is lying sideways now, his arms stretched over his head, while his other hand remained on Spike.

"Are you about done blabbering?" Spike asked.

Angel couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, leaving the gun under the pillows and pulling his arm back to his side. "You seriously think you can kill me?"

"Well, I'm the one with a gun, aren't I?"

"Just 'cause you got a gun, doesn't mean you actually know how to use it." Spike said, smirking.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Angel's already on his feet. Grabbing the gun from her was easy in her shocked state and then he gave a hard punch to the temple, knocking her unconscious.

Spike scooted to the foot of the bed, her legs crossed, her arms braced behind her. "Luv, I'm still horny." She spread her legs open, showing off the creamy thighs to the man.

Looking back and forth between her, her spread thighs and the unconscious girl, Angel let out a laugh. "You have a one-tracked mind."

"Of course I have. You love me for it." Spike said smugly as she rose to her feet. She made her way to her bag and grabbed the supplies she would need. "Know a place where we can take her? I want to play."

**Part Nine**

Elizabeth slowly regained consciousness. It took her a while to notice that she was in the trunk of some car and by the feel of it, it wasn't stopping any time soon. Riding out the pain in her head, she tried to get loose from her bindings, but to no avail. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out where they're taking her. So far, there was no other sound of moving vehicles, just the steady thrum of the engine. She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being roughly dragged out of the car and promptly dropped on the ground.

"You can scream all you want later, missy. But for now, we're gonna keep that gag on you." Spike said as she planted a spike heel boots down by Elizabeth's face.

Angel came behind the slighter one and wrapped an arm around her waist. "So, I figured, you're the Buffy Elizabeth who's been hunting me down. I'm guessing you're also the one who sent that crash team to my apartment."

Elizabeth could only stare at the couple.

"Angel, love, I think we'd best drag her inside. It's almost 3 in the morning."

"I would prefer it if we just left her here."

Spike chuckled, twirling around the assassin and staring at the slowly brightening sky, "Yeah, but we can't exactly play with her if she's outside, right?"

Angel caught her by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder, "Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'll come back for you in a few. I'm just gonna show my girl my favorite work place."

Elizabeth could feel dread forming at the pit of her stomach. She knew the assassin's history. She made sure she knew every single gory detail of what he does when he's holding people hostage, when he's retrieving information from people in his presence, when he's ready to barge in a room and shoot all the people dead. Unfortunately, this little psychopath bleached blonde is a wild card. She knew from other people who employed Angel of Death that he was the lone wolf type. He never agreed on having to work as part of a team, much less a partner.

Angel came back and Elizabeth was expecting to be hauled over his shoulder, because, seriously, how else would he bring her inside, right? But instead, she was dragged to the warehouse, by her legs. She could feel the asphalt grinding on her back.

It was dark inside; she could smell the antiseptic permeating in the air. She was blinded for about a handful of seconds when the lights flickered on. The room has an eerie feeling to it. White walls covered in tiles, the floor has a drain in the middle. She could see tables filled with surgical equipments as well as boxes of latex gloves.

"You like my place?" Angel asked as he dragged Elizabeth towards the table. He ripped off the gag tied around her head. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Much."

Keeping her hands and legs bound, Angel took scissors to her clothes, until she was left in her underwear. "Now I'm gonna strap you in and hope you enjoy the ride."

"And feel free to scream, love." Spike added as she came into the room, barefooted, wearing, what Elizabeth would assume as the assassin's over sized t-shirt.

"Who the hell are you, you crazy fucking bitch!" Elizabeth spat then letting out a gasp as Angel slammed her back on the metal table and began to roughly strap her in; first her legs, then her arms.

"She's Spike." Angel answered, moving back to admire his handiwork.

Smirking, Spike moved closer to the bound girl, "I'm still doubtful of your abilities. I heard from a reliable source that you're worth less than you cost. Tell me, do people really hire you? Or have you gone insane and decided to take out the best in the field in hopes that you could take his place?"

Angel grabbed Spike and pulled her to him. "I'm betting that she's still a fledgling. Sadly, I don't think people are gonna trust her abilities."

"Well considering that she's tied up here, I doubt that she has any talents at all." Spike leaned back on Angel. "But I'm still horny, luv. So can we have a go at it already?"

Angel turned Spike around in is arms, hands running along the long legs, going under the hem of the oversized shirt. He grinned at Spike before ducking his head down to grab her lips with his. She hooked a leg over his hips, grinding their crotches together. Angel's hand grabbed onto her thigh and slowly slipped his hand higher. Running the tips of his fingers on the fabric of the thong then used both hands to knead her firm buttocks, slipping a dry finger in her hole. Spike let out a moan when she felt Angel breach her.

"You two are fucking disgusting!" Elizabeth spat, "Just wait until I get my hands on you, you little whore."

Pulling away from the kiss, Spike craned her head back to look at their captive. "Shut yer gob, you fake blonde."

Toeing off his boots, Angel grinned at Elizabeth when Spike pulled away from him. Her eyes widening when she saw the erection Spike had underneath the shirt. "You're a fucking tranny!"

"HEY!" Angel bellowed. Stunning her into silence. "Open your mouth again and I'm cutting out your tongue."

Spike sniggered when she turned to her, "I'm more of a lady than you. That I'm sure of."

Angel let out a grin and grabbed a roll of duct tape. Ripping off a strip, he stuck it across her mouth. Spike moved close to her and slapped her hard, "That's for calling me a whore." Slap. "That's for my entertainment."

Pulling Spike backwards, Angel trapped her in his arms, rubbing his erection on her ass. She let out a loud moan and moved against him. He ran one hand along her waist, going lower to cup her balls as his other hand went up to her breast, kneading. Spike tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him to her neck. Angel ran his tongue along her neck, nipping and licking, leaving marks on her pale skin.

"I want you in me again, Luv." She whispered between pants. Angel growled on her neck and started to tug the thongs off, but having a hard time doing it one handed.

Spike pulled away, chuckling, and then whispered to Angel that he should just rip it off. When Spike was free of her confines, Angel took both erections into his hand. Stroking them both slowly, just the way he liked it.

"Fuck me, baby." Spike said in between kisses. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week. So hard that I'll still be able to feel you all day. Feel your hard dick inside of me."

Angel was worked up, his cock was leaking pre-cum and so was Spike's. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Spike. Make sure you feel every bit of me inside of you. Filling you. But there's something we gotta do first."

"What's… that?" Spike asked, panting hard, their hips grinding against each other.

"Get this fuckin' shirt off of you. I wanna see you. All of you." Angel grabbed the hem of the shirt and tugged it over her head, her blonde hair falling down around her face, like a halo. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss then reached back and unhooked her bra. As he threw away the flimsy material, he buried his face between the perfect mounds. "Hmmm… Does it hurt if I bite?" Not waiting for any answer, he bit down hard on her right areola.

Spike grabbed Angel by the hair and pulled him back as she let out a shocked yell. "Motherfucker!"

"Liked it didn't you?" Angel grinned before nuzzling the heaving bosom, sucking on the bitten nipple, soothing it, and dropping a kiss to the other hickey on her left breast.

Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off at the sight that both presented. When Spike dropped to her knees to unzip him, she could feel her own mouth water at the sight of that impressive manhood, not that Spike's own wasn't impressive, but Angel's…his was impressive in girth as well as length. It was like a horse's dick.

Spike took the head into her mouth and lashed her tongue on the head. Using her hand to stroke what she couldn't take, she started to bob her head. Angel's fingers tangled in her locks, holding, but not control. Her mouth felt wonderful on him, but he has other plans. Pulling her off his dick by her hair, he leaned down and kissed her swollen lips. "On your feet, baby. I wanna feel your tightness again." He growled.

She kissed her way up the man's abs to his chest as she climbed to her feet. Slipping her hands inside the unbuttoned and unzipped jeans and grabbing onto his butt. Angel ran his hands along her spine and stopped to cup her firm globes, gripping them in his palms and holding them apart. Something plastic was thrown behind Angel and the next thing he knew, Spike's own hands joined his, slick with lube.

She tangled her slick fingers with his and urged it inside her. Angel worked her open, all the while nipping and licking at her neck again. When he felt she was stretched enough, he grabbed her by the hips and effortlessly raised her up; immediately, she wrapped her legs around him. "Sink down on me, baby." He whispered, while Spike reached behind her to line Angel's cock to her hole.

"God, you're huge, luv." Spike moaned as she sank down Angel's shaft. "It's like I can feel you rearranging my inside."

Soon enough, Angel bottomed out. Both panting harshly, fighting the urge to cum. Supporting her weight with hands on her ass, Angel let out a grunt as he suddenly felt her clench tightly. "Fuck, you feel so good." He moved them towards an empty table and laid Spike on her back. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked, as he gave her a particularly hard thrust.

"FUCK!" Spike exclaimed, "Do me hard. Make me feel it, luv. Make sure I can feel all of you. Make sure I'll scream so loud, I'll wake up the dead." Spike used her legs to pull Angel to her, pulling on his neck down for a kiss.

Grinning, Angel gave Elizabeth one last look before he started to thrust in and out of Spike. Each thrust made her scream, as his cock battered her sweet spot. Her feet were anchored on the edge of the table, fighting back the force of being pushed back on it with Angel's powerful thrusting. Soon enough, both could feel their completion creeping up on their spines.

Spike was the one who came first, exploding all over their stomach without her dick ever being touched. Angel's climax was triggered by the rhythmic clenching from Spike's inner walls, letting out a guttural moan as he exploded inside her.

"That… luv, was amazing." Spike said with a laugh. "I have never been fucked like that before."

"I bet you haven't. I haven't fucked anyone like that before, neither." Angel let out a tired laugh. "So, can we please get some sleep now?"

"Hmmm… sounds wonderful."

"And her?" Angel asked, his thumb pointing towards Elizabeth.

Spike gave her a tired look then shrugged, "We'll deal with her when we wake up. I have absolutely no energy whatsoever. My legs feel like jelly." She dangled her legs on the edge of the table.

Chuckling, Angel pulled her away from the table and dragged her to another room. When the couple was gone, Elizabeth looked around to survey potential weapons and tried her bonds again. She's not gonna let a retired assassin get the best of her, no matter how renowned he was, he is retired now, as far as she knows. Now all she has to do is bid her time and as soon as she finds a hope, she's crawling through it come hell or high water.

In the adjoining room, Angel flicks the lights open revealing a poorly furnished room. The only good thing about said room is the king sized bed, the pillows and the duvet.

"Well, this isn't expected." Spike said as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed but the feel of something gooey sliding down her thighs made her change her mind and remained standing.

Angel gave her an odd look before moving closer to her, "You didn't open the lights when you came here to change?"

Spike leaned back and shook her head, "I was in a hurry."

"You were just excited, admit it." Angel said as sat on the bed and pushed his jeans all the way off and kicked it off to the side. "Shower?" He asked, eyeing his cum dripping down her legs, "You look hot like that, by the way."

"Lead the way, luv."

Angel grabbed her by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder, dropping a kiss on her ass cheek as she started hitting him on the small of his back playfully. "Put me down you Neanderthal!" Ignoring her, she opened the door to the bathroom and flicked open the lights.

After their shared shower, Angel and Spike both curled up on the bed, letting sleep claim them.

**Part Ten**

Elizabeth had no idea what time it was. The last thing she could remember before falling sleep was thinking of ways on how to escape, but that proved to be fruitless. Angel of Death was someone feared by other assassins. There was no clear history of where he came from exactly, however, he was established from working for one particularly lethal CEO of a multinational law firm who's also a drug king pin on the side. And after working a job with him, it was said that he was recruited by many people and the last she heard, even the government was very much interested in his tactics. She was brought out of her recollection when the door where her captors disappeared to opened and raised voices could be heard.

"I thought you said you were going shopping today!" Angel said, exasperated.

"It's impolite to just up and leave when we have a guest, Angel!" Spike replied as she trotted over to where Elizabeth was strapped. "Good afternoon to you, Elizabeth. Had fun sleeping upright?" and then ripped off the duct tape from her mouth, making her yell.

Angel came out of the room wearing nothing but his jeans. Spike and Elizabeth glanced at him, Spike let out an appreciative once over before turning to face their captive once again, "So, what do we do with you?" turning to Angel, "I have a plan, but I don't think you're gonna like it much…"

"Those long legs of yours, as long as I can have those wrapped around me again, I'm willing to give everything a try. ONCE." Angel said as he moved to sit on the chair.

Spike sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck, "I think we'd better get started. We only have a week before we need to leave."

Angel nodded, sliding his arms underneath Spike; he lifted her up and gently placed her on her feet before moving towards Elizabeth.

"I guess we're gonna start now, Elizabeth. Hope you enjoy the ride." Angel said as the room filled with music, making him cringe, "Spike, seriously, the sex pistols?"

Spike turned on her toes, prowling towards Angel and dragging him into a kiss, "I promise, luv, only album from that band. After that, we'll go with your Barry Manilow."

Chuckling, Angel pulled Spike closer to him and dropped a kiss to her swollen lips, "You'd better be thankful, you're hot."

"I know." Spike winked.

Swaying her hips, Spike pushed Angel to sit on the chair, immediately, Angel placed both hands on her hips as she swung it, "Since this will be one of our first times, luv, I want you to sit and observe me for the next… four – five hours."

"A He-she and an assassin, who knew. And I never thought the high and mighty Angelus is gay." Elizabeth says, eyeing them both, "Can't say I'm not surprised. Working hard on your body like that, there's really no way you're not gay."

Angel eyed Elizabeth, brow arched, lips twisted in a smirk, "Keep it coming, it's not gonna do anything but make me want to keep you alive for longer. Keep in mind, I have medical supplies here."

"And keep in mind, the person he's fucking will be very closely acquainted with you and your pain threshold in a few seconds." Spike said, as she moved closer to her.

Brandishing a scalpel, Spike gave Angel a last kiss before she paid all her attention and concentration to Elizabeth.

"I've always wondered about the human's tolerance for pain." Spike glided the back of the scalpel across Elizabeth's face. "I wonder how long a person could bear the pain before passing out, before they beg to be freed or before they beg to be killed. But do you know what really interests me? It's how long it'll take me to break you."

Elizabeth let out a chuckle, "You couldn't break me. I don't break easy, you freak."

Spike let out a hearty laugh, "I know you don't break easy, luv. Why do you think we brought you here instead of killing you back at the motel?"

Angel grinned at the sight before him. He has to admit, seeing Spike at work, seeing her walk around in those shoes, it feels orgasmic. Seeing her interact with Elizabeth, damn, it's like what they show on those science channels when the predator prowls around its potential meals. It makes him feel all hot and bothered.

Five hours later, Elizabeth's voice was hoarse from screaming. Blood was dripping from her body; the floor was nearly filled with blood droplets.

"Are we having fun yet?" Spike asked.

Elizabeth was panting. She could feel her wounds throbbing. On her inner thigh, where Spike cut off a patch of skin was stinging like a motherfucker as sweat comes in contact with it. "Is that all you got?"

A huge grin spread from Spike's face. She clapped gleefully and turned to face Angel. "I am so gonna enjoy this!" Then she turned to face Elizabeth, "However, we'll have to leave you alone for a few hours. I have some shopping to do."

Angel stood up look at both ladies, Spike's legs have some smudges of blood, the shirt she was wearing also have a few blood drops on it, but what caught his attention the most was Spike's calves. He wanted nothing more than to nibble on those sexy ankles and feel those strong legs wrap around his waist.

When Spike walked towards Angel, he wasted no time in grabbing both her thighs and wrapping them around his waist, making Spike let out a startled yell. "Well, somebody's horny."

"I can't help it, you looked fuckable in those shoes and your goddamned legs are fucking hot!" Angel said as he moved them towards the bedroom. "

"You two are a fucking match. Both of you are sick." Elizabeth spat at the retreating couple.

"Well, at least we're not the ones tied up and bleeding and still proclaiming to be a pro." Spike retorted.

She could see what they were doing inside the room. Angel was rummaging through his bag; she assumed he was looking for a shirt, while the tranny went to the bathroom, to shower, probably. When the water in the bathroom started, Angel turned and gave her a wink, before walking over to the door and slammed it shut.

In the bathroom, Spike heard the door slam shut. Smiling to herself, she started rinsing her self, paying attention to her legs which were covered with bloody droplets. Contented that she was clean of blood, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

"Hey, Luv, what are we gonna do with her?" She grabbed her bag and sat on the bed. Taking out two pairs of thons, "Which do you like better?"

Angel grinned at her and walked over to the bed, "I want to bury her in the back, alive. But that's just me. And I prefer the violent one."

Spike stood up and pulled on the thongs, walking over to her other bag; she took out a pair of black pumps before making her way back on the bed. "Can we get lunch before we start your shopping spree?" Angel asked, he was lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, admiring the way she was dressing.

"Only if you promise to kiss me and hold me and feed me."

"Those and more, baby." He said as he got to his feet. "Are we ready to go?"

Spike eyed him, "Are you wearing that?" she pointed at his top; a white wife beater, his tattoos showing.

Nodding, he pulled her into an embrace and dropped kisses along her neck. She couldn't help leaning into the touch. "Let's go now, peaches. I'm excited."

**Part Eleven**

The mall was crowded. Angel and Spike walked along various stores selling shoes. They were on the fifth shop selling ladies shoes when he pulled her by their clasped hands. "Baby, this is the fifth store."

Spike looked at him then back at the shoe displays. "Hmm… I think I see something I like."

Letting out a sigh as he was dragged into the store, Angel noticed one of the clerks giving him flirty looks. Rolling his eyes, he made his way towards one of the couches and watched Spike as she went about looking at the variety of high heeled shoes.

"Hello, I'm Anya, how may I assist you today?" The store clerk giving him flirty looks came by.

Choosing a five inch black pumps, Spike asked if they had it in her size. Anya nodded and went to get the shoes. Angel reached out and pulled her to sit on his lap, "Spike, I don't like that girl."

Spike looked behind and saw Anya coming back with the shoe box. "Don't worry, peaches. I promise I won't let her near you." She dropped a kiss to his temple and stood up. Taking the box of shoes from Anya, Spike sat next to Angel. She took off her shoes and was about to try the new one on when Angel stopped her.

"Let me, baby."

Spike grinned and handed over the black pumps, but not before planting one on his lips. "Thank you, Luv. You're such a dear." Then came an evil grin, she turned to girl with a wide smile, "You know, I'm so lucky with my man here. He does almost everything for me. Doesn't even allow me to lift a finger."

Anya's smile was tight when she said, "Oh, that is very nice, ma'am."

Angel couldn't help the grin across his face as he fitted the other shoe to Spike. Standing up, he took her hands to help her up and then smacked her ass, "Wonderful babe. Maybe later tonight, you'll be doing all the lifting."

"Sure, you want the bullwhip?" She grinned, and then turned to Anya, "We'll take this, thank you."

After paying for the shoes, they left the store. They passed a store that sold lingerie and immediately, Angel's eyes were drawn to the display. Spike noticed and a wide grin spread across her face, "Fancy seeing me in something like that, Luv?"

"Definitely."

"C'mon then, let's go buy me some. I'll give you a show in the dressing room." Spike said as she tugged him to the store.

Immediately, a nice looking lady came to their aid, and seeing Angel's credit card, she led them to the VIP. "The VIP room is available sir, I'm sure you would both prefer it."

Thanking the lady, they Angel sat on the cushioned seats as Spike went through the racks.

"Which one you like best, peaches?" Holding out a fairly transparent black lingerie and a red silk one.

Angel looked at the two pieces of underwear and imagined her in them. "I like them both." But something caught his eyes on the rack. Pulling out the piece, he held it to her, "Try this on too."

She arched her brow at him when she saw his choice, "It hides practically nothing, Luv."

Angel grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss, "Exactly."

When they were done shopping, Spike had eight shopping bags of new shoes, three bags from the lingerie store and another four from random stores, which held her new clothes.

Elizabeth had no idea how much time had passed. All she knew was that she felt like she was starting to get weaker by the minute. Her wounds have now scabbed over and the blood has dried, making her itch all over. She wanted nothing more than to tear apart that little whiny bitch who did this to her, but she needed to bid her time. She needed a plan. She already knew that talking to them wouldn't do much. She heard from sources that he never lets any one escape. Once he has them, they're as good as dead.

She was still wracking up with a plan on how to escape when she heard them come back. The first thing she noticed was the dozen or so shopping bags they were carrying.

"We can't just throw it on the bed; these should be treated with care." Spike said indignantly, her heels hitting the tiled floor echoed in the room.

"And then they should be christened." Angel said, following her towards the bedroom.

They just passed their captive as if she weren't there. When Spike came out, she has stripped her top and was only in her brassieres, jeans and heels. Making her way to Elizabeth, she gave her a smile, "Thought of anything to aid in your escape yet?"

"I'm going to kill you, the both of you! I'm gonna do it slowly." Elizabeth spat out. Her face scrunching up in anger.

"How in god's green earth are you gonna kill us when you can't even escape from your bindings?" Angel said as walked over to the drawers. "Baby, do you still want to play? Or can we finally clean up? We still need to get our things ready. It's already Saturday tomorrow."

Spike walked back to the chair and sat down heavily. Eyeing Elizabeth, she let out a sigh and nodded, "Okay, I'm done playing."

Elizabeth saw Angel through her peripheral, he was holding out a syringe. Her eyes widened and she started begging. "Please, don't! Don't kill me."

The smile Angel gave her was filled with sincerity and the words that came out of his mouth felt like a cold bucket of water was poured down her spine. "Awww, don't worry. You won't even feel a bit of pain." A brief pause. "Just a lot."

When Angel plunged whatever liquid was in the syringe into her, she could feel the slow loss of control she has over her limbs. He walked in front of her and she could feel her heart beat faster as she noticed that he had gotten rid of the white shirt he was wearing. Much like Spike, he was left wearing his jeans, but he was barefooted. "I'm going to very much enjoy this." He said, turning to look at Spike, "Now, baby, it's your time to observe how I work." He pointed to the far corner of the room where the speakers were, "Pick out some music for us, baby."

Soon enough, a soft music started and the echoes of her heels against the floor could be heard as she walked back to Angel. He pulled her tightly against his body and swayed with the music for a while before dropping a kiss to her neck and telling her to sit back and enjoy the show.

Elizabeth could feel dread settle in the pit of her stomach. This couldn't be happening. This isn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to get away from them. She was supposed to escape and go back to tell them that she was successful. She was supposed to have his head on a silver platter just like she had promised. No, this isn't happening.

But no matter how much she seems to scream into her head that this wasn't supposed to happen, it did happen. It is happening. Angel was holding a knife. It was the knife that he keeps in the box like it was his most prized possession. He gave a small smile before he plunged it to her. She could feel it slice through her abdominal muscle. She wanted to twitch, to move away from the pain, but she found she couldn't. She wanted to scream, but her tongue wouldn't work; it felt like lead in her mouth. She could feel something warm rushing out of her mouth. A combination of blood and saliva.

When Angel pulled out the knife, she could feel it too. It felt as though her insides wanted to go with the retreating tool. She was stabbed two more times before she heard him speak again.

"Do you know why you're still alive?" Angel tipped her head back with the tip of his knife, "Who am I kidding, of course you don't. Well since, I'm feeling pretty generous, I'll tell you why." He grabbed her head by the hair as he stabbed her again, "It's because I avoid your internal organs. Notice how I don't push to the hilt." He emphasized, pushing the knife a little deeper.

She lost count of how many times he had stabbed her, she was bleeding profusely. Some of his stab wounds overlap the wounds Spike inflicted on her. She was delirious with pain, but halfway through the stabbing, he stuck in an IV on her left arm. She wanted nothing more than for this to end. She wanted to just lose herself in the blackness threatening to overcome her, but every single time she succumbs to it, she's brought back to consciousness. She doesn't know how he does it, but she now certainly knows the very reason he was called the Angel of Death. She glanced towards where Spike was. The tranny was just sitting there with a beer in hand, watching.

"Well, it's been fun." Angel said, drawing her attention back to him. "I think it's time for the main event." He walked behind her again and her heart started beating faster when she saw Spike smile.

Angel came back in to view. In his hand, an electric saw. "I was never a fan of dismemberment. But what can I say, I'm very adaptable." He started the tool. It let out a loud whirring noise.

"If you can go to a warm and beautiful place in your head right now, I suggest you do it." He said coyly, "Because I plan on doing this. Very slowly."

Angel started cutting her from joints. He started at the bottom. He removed her feet. Then moved to her knees and hip bones before he moved to her hands, elbow and shoulder. It wasn't a shock when her pupils didn't react anymore. It wasn't a shock when the torso suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Well, it's a wrap!" Angel exclaimed as he replaced the tool on the table. Turning to face Spike, he noticed she was running her hands along her torso. Cupping her breast, she gave him a huge smile as she beckoned him closer.

"Luv, that got me pretty hot." Spike said, running her hands along her legs, inside her thighs, cupping her balls and palming her erection. "Hows 'bout a good romp in the sack, peaches. Before we leave for Thailand tomorrow."

Angel wiped at the blood on his abs, smearing it. "That is a definite yes."

**Part Twelve**

**Sometime later. Somewhere in Bangkok, Thailand**

Spike was still sleeping when Angel came into the private hospital room. Staring at her, he couldn't help but feel this excitement inside of him. They arrived in Thailand roughly three weeks ago, after they've thrown Elizabeth's carcass to the marina. They spent a week touring Bangkok, where they got to know each other better and after that, Spike was bound to go under the knife. They were both excited, but after she had gone under, when she woke up, she was in so much pain that Angel felt helpless. Her legs were spread open under the covers and she could barely move them. But that was a two weeks ago. Today will be exactly two weeks after the operation.

"How are you feeling?" Angel leaned over her and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

Spike smiled sleepily, "I thought it would be easy, but boy, was I wrong. I feel so sore."

Before both could further the conversation, the doctor came in. "Ah, the lovely couple are awake!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey doc." Angel greeted, "How is our lovely patient?"

Spike smacked Angel's thigh, "It's rude to make fun of the patient."

Smiling, the doctor moved to check Spike's chart. "So, I see everything is going well." Moving close the foot of the bed, he held the edges of the sheet, "Let's see how you're healing."

Angel took her hand and hoped that it was healing well so they could finally leave this place. "How's it looking, doc?"

The doctor smiled widely and exclaimed, "Perfect. The swelling's slowly but surely going down. In about three more weeks, you can start walking around with no discomfort."

"Gee, doc. Thanks." Spike rolled her eyes, "When can I leave the hospital?"

"Well, since your vitals are good, the healing is going well, I'm guessing you'll be ready to leave by this afternoon, if you want."

"Oh my god! Doctor Harris, I can kiss you right now!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"Wow, what a way to make me feel so loved." Angel murmured.

"Oh, sod off. Don't be jealous, ya big lunk." Spike admonished, chuckling along with the doctor.

"I can't help it, the good doctor skipped to third base without going through the first and second." He explained, but his face held no malice.

"Now, now, don't hate the playa, hate the game." Doctor Harris replied, "Anyway, as much fun as it had been having the both of you in my hospital, it's time to get your papers for discharge ready. I still have a few patients to meet. I'll be sending your documents to Ms. Evita in Los Angeles, right?"

Angel and Spike nodded. Both thanked the doctor as he left the room.

"Well, you'll be discharged later today. What have we got planned for the rest of the week?" Angel asked, as he slid next to her on the bed.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on not using my legs for anything for as long as I can." She said, yawning and curling around him.

"Well… I guess there's not much I can do then." Angel smiled, dropping a kiss to her blonde head and played with the locks.

Three hours later, a nurse came in, "Miss McDonald, Mister Morgan, the papers are ready, you just need to sign them."

Angel nodded then turned to Spike, "Baby, I'm just gonna sign some papers. The nurse here will help you dress. Okay?"

Nodding sleepily, Spike released Angel's hand. "Com' 'ack soon, Luv."

When Angel left to sign the papers, the nurse moved towards Spike, "Miss McDonald, are we ready to get dressed?"

The nurse helped her get dressed and when Angel came back, she was sitting on the bed in a flowery sun dress. She looked perfect, except for the way she was sitting. Her knees barely touched each other. He couldn't help the grin threatening to spread from his face. "Awww… regretting the surgery now?"

"Never." She said, pulling Angel in for a kiss. "Let's get out of here, peaches. I wanna lie in a huge bed."

"At your service princess." Angel mocked a bow and helped her to the wheelchair.

Spike had on big black sunglasses when they got to their hotel room. She was as pale as paper and the minute she was within distance of the bed, she collapsed. "Luv, I will forever be grateful to you if I carry me anywhere I need to be the rest of the week." She said, breathing hard.

"Awww, my poor baby." Angel lifted her right leg and placed a pillow under her knee and did the same to her left leg. "Want anything to eat?" he asked, dropping a kiss on one knee.

"Baby, I'm scared that if I eat, I have to stand and poop and pee." She replied sulkily, "Why don't you just slide next to me and cuddle?"

Chuckling, Angel dropped another kiss to her forehead, "I'll slide right in, in a few minutes, I just have to give your doctor a call. Tell her that we're heading back to Los Angeles next week."

Nodding, Spike closed her eyes and tried to breath through the pain. She was half asleep when Angel came back from the other room. "Baby, did Doctor Harris give you the dildator… or whatever that is?"

"Dilator. And yes, he gave me it. What time is it? I think it's time I put it in again." She looked around for a clock, when she couldn't find one, she gave him her best puppy eyes, "Luv, help me."

Angel went to the paper bag the nurses handed to them before they left the hospital. Tipping it over, bottles of pills scattered on the table and a suspicious looking tube. Picking it up and showing it to her, he asked if it were it. She nodded and gave him another pitiful look.

"Coming. I'm coming." He said as he made his way back to her. Sitting on the edge of the bed he handed her the plastic tube. "What can I do to help?"

She opened the tube and out comes a stainless steel phallic rod. Angel's eyes widened, "A dildo has a medical purpose!"

Spike couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth. "Peaches, this isn't a dildo."

"It's a vibrator, then?"

"No, it's a dilator." Spike explained, "So that it won't close up all the way. Doc said I have to put it in every day for at least 18 hours, then as the weeks progress, I can go for, like only, once a week until I won't need it anymore, or when the doc deems it useless."

"Can't you just… I don't know… use my dick instead of that cold looking thing?" Angel asked, eyeing the dilator as if it caused all the problems in the world.

"Believe me, luv. If only I can, I'd rather have you. But seeing as I'm still in pain and I doubt if I'll be having any sexual gratification from that, I'll settle with the dilator. Besides, it's a must. Can you really hold a woody for 18 hours?" Spike looked at Angel's crotch, letting out a grin.

"I still don't like it." Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't either, but it's a must. C'mon, luv, help me here." Spike said as she moved to stand. "Help me to the bathroom. I need a hot bath."

Angel immediately stood on his feet and helped her stand, when they were upright, he asked, "Aren't you supposed to put that in? How will you put it in when you're in the tub?"

"Just get me there first, peaches."

They waddled to the bathroom and Angel helped her sit on the toilet lid. "Get the tube of lube they gave us."

Angel came back with the tube in hand. Spike had now stripped her top and her bra, sitting there topless. She struggled to get her panties off. While she was struggling with her underwear, Angel started running the bath. When he turned back to her, she was a picture of eroticism. Her legs were slightly parted, chest was flushed, her nipples perked up from the cool air in the bathroom. Her pubic hair was trimmed nicely and he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to place both her legs on his shoulder and eat her out.

"Luv, this is not the time to be thinking dirty thoughts! Help me to the tub." Spike demanded, drawing him from his lustful thoughts.

"Coming, dear." He kneeled down between her knees, sitting back on his haunches; he took the knees into his palms and slowly parted them. What he saw there made his mouth water. She was perfect. "Baby, I would love to kiss you down here." He whispered. A smack to the back of the head. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?"

"Do not tease me! You know I can't do anything at the moment!" Spike exclaimed and then let out a yelp when he leaned in and bit the insides of her thigh.

Angel laved at the bitten area before dropping a kiss on the reddened area. "Now let's get you in the bath."

She shook her head as Angel carried her to the tub and then peppered his cheeks with open mouthed kisses. Before he placed her in the bath, he hitched her a little higher and took the nearest nipple between his teeth and then gave it a good lick and suck.

"God-fucking-damn!" She exclaimed as the sensation sent an electric bolt to her groin. "I love it when you suck on my tits, peaches."

"Why, thank you, fair lady. I aim to please." Angel mocked then laughed.

Half an hour later, Spike lay sprawled on the bed. Angel was sitting by her leg coating the dilator with a thin layer of lube. "Ready, baby?" he asked, dropped a kiss to the creamy thigh.

"As I'll ever be." She exhaled, moving her legs wider.

"I'll be gentle." Angel teased as he slowly pushed in the dilator. He stopped when her breath hitched, but continued when she nodded. As soon as the dilator was firmly in place, he wiped his hands on the towel and chucked it to the side. "Well, we're all done. How about you take a nap while I do some more planning." He dropped a kiss to her hips.

Spike let out a heavy breath and nodded, but before she drifted off to sleep, she felt Angel drag the sheets over her body up to her chest and leaned in for another kiss.

**Part Thirteen**

**Wolfram and Hart – New York Office**

Lindsey was pacing back and forth by his desk, one hand holding his smart phone to his ear while the other arm was flailing around. Hamilton came and saw his lover's agitation. Shaking his head, he entered and locked the doors behind him. He knew why he was agitated. He knew who was the cause of said agitation of his blonde lover, and he plan on doing something about it. Ever since receiving a call from Spike, he had started making their analysts track down one Riley Finn.

Spike and Angel told them that when they got back to their motel room, they were ambushed by the fledgling assassin, Buffy Elizabeth. She never told them who sent her, but somehow, they figured out that it was Riley Finn. How they found out, was relatively easy, follow the money, as they always say. And follow it, they did. They wound up on a pharmaceutical company called the Initiative Incorporated. There were 5 incorporators: Nora Welch, Andy Greenman, Thomas Wright, Lilah Morgan and Riley Finn. Hamilton had personally questioned four out of the five directors; none of them had any idea who Buffy Elizabeth was. That left Riley Finn. It was also implied that at least 80% of the company was owned by Riley Finn. Now they are tracking him, but it seemed like he had gone underground. He couldn't be found anywhere. When the analysts reported to Lindsey that Riley Finn was officially off the grid, Hamilton had trouble controlling the enraged blonde. It took a phone call from his only child to make him calm down and a promise that when he gets his hand on him, he'll have 24 hours to them selves.

The sound of his door being locked stopped Lindsey from his pacing. He turned to look at the new comer and when he realized it was Hamilton, he made a beeline for him still clutching the phone to his ear.

"… No. I pay you top dollar! Don't tell me you can't fucking find this measly little fuck!" Lindsey yelled as he buried his head to his lover's chest. "I don't care how you do it, just fucking do it!" he then ended the call and pocketed the phone. "Why are people incompetent?" he mumbled.

"Not all of them are incompetent." Hamilton said, winding his arms around the restless blonde.

"Tell me you have some good news for me, baby." Lindsey said as he moved them over to the couch.

"I have a huge dick waiting to be introduced to your rectum and prostate." Hamilton said with a straight face.

Lindsey pulled away from him and stared at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" he exclaimed, hitting him on the chest.

Laughing, Hamilton pushed him back on the couch and lay on top of him and kissed him. "Stop stressing. Your son is with Angel."

"Not a son anymore. Spike's my little girl now." He said, pulling him down for another kiss, "Take me to our room."

"Thought you'd never ask." Hamilton said as he pushed off the couch and pulled his lover to his feet. He dragged him towards the private elevator and both rode up to the penthouse suite.

**New York Apartment**

Angel and Spike were still in bed, lazing around. They got back to Los Angeles two weeks ago, and just yesterday, they came here to Angel's New York apartment which was relatively near Wolfram and Hart offices. Her scars have already healed, but they have yet to do a test drive. Between the planning and Angel's meeting left and right, the most that they have done as of late was kiss and make out. But that was two weeks ago. Today, they were gonna laze around and have their well deserved rest.

"I can't believe we are finally done with the planning!" Spike said as she stretched. She was naked underneath the sheet. When no response came, she turned to look at her companion. His eyes were still closed.

Taking advantage of the still slumbering man, she slowly dragged the sheets down his body, revealing his well muscled chest bit by bit, then his toned abs and finally his well trimmed pubes then his impressive cock and balls. Getting up on all fours, she straddled the naked man and dipped her head down to his chest and started peppering them with nips and licks.

She was sucking on his dick when she suddenly felt hands tangle in her hair. Taking him in deep and humming, she suddenly pulled back and released his cock with a wet plop. "Good morning, luv."

Angel pulled up, "Good morning in deed." They kissed. Angel's hand roamed the expanse of her back until they settled on her slender hips. Both ground their hips together, she reached back and lined his stiff cock to her ass, "Damn, luv, it's been way too long since we did this."

"Tell me about it. " He moaned, grabbing her ass cheeks apart and rubbing himself between them. "I missed your tight ass." He pulled back his right hand and made her suck on his fingers before claiming her mouth in a kiss again and pushed one finger in her tightness.

Both of them let out a moan as he breached her. She was grinding on the finger inside her when she suddenly stopped. Angel's immediate reaction was ask her if she was alright, if he'd hurt her in anyway. Shaking her head, she gave him a wide grin and leaned down for a kiss, "I think it's high time we give me new parts a test drive!" She said in between kisses.

Angel flipped them over; she let out a yelp when she was suddenly underneath the bigger man. Angel attacked her neck, kissing, nipping and licking. He went lower, kissing and nipping on her breast; one hand toyed with one nipple while his bit and sucked on the other. She grabbed Angel's hair just to have something to hold on to. Dragging his tongue lower, he dipped it in her navel before mouthing on her protruding hips. Seeing her privates up close for the first time made his mouth water. He ran his tongue lightly along her lips before pushing his tongue in between. Exploring and feeling around her clit, he sealed his lips around her and flicked his tongue against it. The sudden attention to her clit and the surge of pleasure made her scream and close her legs tightly, squeezing Angel's head.

Releasing his suction on her, he let out a laugh, "Hah! Sensitive, aren't you. I guess you're new parts are working just fine, baby." He continued his ministration.

Spike was in heaven. Angel was doing wonderful things to her and boy, she felt so horny like it's nobody's business. "Godfuckingdamnit, Angel. Fuck me already."

"I don't think so." Angel said, as he rubbed circles on her clit using his tongue, "I'm not letting you rob me of this. By the way, you taste delicious."

Spike's finger tangled tightly making him wince, but the pain urged him on torturing her even more. She could feel her muscles contracting, like she wanted to convulse. She tried to repress the feelings, but as he continued his sweet torture, her stomach started contracting on its own accord. Her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Her arms gripped the sheets tightly as her limbs tightened, her insides were clenching rhythmically and Angel was still not letting off on his tongue lashing.

"Luv," She called, but he would have none of it, he continued on going about in circular motions, "Angel, stop… stop stop stop." He still wouldn't let up, her thighs were already closing on their own accord and she felt as though she needed to pee so badly. "Angeeeel, let up! I need to pee." She pushed his head away, but he caught her wrist and pinned them down on the mattress and flattened his tongue against her clit. Spike was breathing harshly now. She was near delirious with pleasure and before she knew it, it was like a dam broke in her and she gushed out.

She was still twitching when Angel finally stopped. The bedding was wet and he was licking the residue from his face. "Yum, you're really delicious, baby."

"You just licked my pee off your face." Spike panted, turning her head away from his when he leaned in to kiss her. "Yuck!"

"That wasn't pee, baby. That's your cum." Angel said as he licked down her neck and nuzzled her breasts. Flicking her perked nipples with his tongue and then taking it between his teeth then sucking hard on it, making her arch her back. "You're fucking responsive."

"If you came like I did a few seconds ago, you'd be the same too." She replied.

Angel's dick was still hard, pre-cum leaking profusely. When Spike grabbed his hardened length, he grunted and when she lined him between her legs, his hips moved on their own accord, rubbing his whole length along her. Both moaned as their privates rubbed against each other.

"Luv, get in me." Spike spread her legs wider; her hands on his ass, urging him get inside her, "I want you in me. NOW!"

Angel lined his cock to her opening. She was breathing heavily, anticipating the fullness she felt before from her ass, now about to fill her on the one place she wished she had had sooner.

**Undisclosed location**

"How sure are you that it's Elizabeth?" asked the voice in the shadow. "Okay. Get it settled and get the men ready. We just got their newest location."

**Wolfram and Hart – New York Office**

Lindsey was at his desk reviewing documents when the door burst open.

"Daddy!" Spike yelled enthusiastically as she made a beeline towards her father with Angel in tow. "I'm so glad to see you!" then she promptly plopped herself on her father's lap, sending the documents he was reading to go flying around.

"Sorry about that…" Angel said. Earning a grin from Spike and a forlorn shake of the head from Lindsey. "We have good news, though."

Upon hearing this, Lindsey looked at them both with interest. When Angel told him the news, everything made sense.

**Part Fourteen**

From afar, pictures were taken of Angel and Spike, getting out of the car, walking towards the building, and another shot of them through the window.

"I thought for sure that I'd lost you, my love." A voice whispered. "But I guess, fate has a different plan for us. I would've preferred you without those silicone implants, but I'll take you however I can get you."

Another shutter sound. "But first, we have to get rid of that tiny pest." Another click captures Angel leaving the father and daughter, making his way down to street.

"Ah-ah-ah, where are you going, little pest. I should have never let those dumb people do the work. I should've done it myself…"

As Angel pulled away from the building, a white van followed him shortly. Angel stopped at an abandoned dock. The van stopped outside the perimeter, unknown to the driver that another car had followed them. The driver of the van stepped out of the vehicle.

"Riley Finn. It's about time you surfaced." A voice from behind sounded. "You made the last few months of our lives hell, honestly speaking."

Turning around, Riley came face to face with the person he yearned for most in the world. Spike. "It's okay. We're gonna be together soon. He's brainwashed you. It's alright. We'll be together soon!"

When Riley turned around to aim his rifle to where he last saw Angel, he was shocked to find him gone. "Look at what you made me do! I lost him again!" he yelled as he turned his attention back to Spike. "Do you think he loves you? Do you think that he will look for you when I take you away?" he steps forward. "Do you think you mean anything to him?" Another step. "You are nothing!"

Just as he was about to pounce, he was tackled to the ground.

"Don't mistake your life opinions as mine." Angel's voice sounded as he made quick work of tying Riley's arms and legs.

Standing upright, he made his way to Spike's side. "What now?"

Wrapping both arms around Angel's waist, Spike stared down at Riley for a moment. "I think I want to play again."

Letting out a chuckle, Angel pulled her tighter to his side and dropped a kiss to her neck. "That's my girl."

The last thing Riley sees was Angel's boots coming towards him before everything went black.

**Epilogue**

A lone warehouse sat isolated, yellow lights spilling from the small windows gives it an eerie glow. A loud scream could be heard calling out into the night from the side. Stop. STOP PLEASE STOP! I'm sorry! STOP…

The loud clang of a heavy metal hitting a metal table resounds, and then everything quiets down all of a sudden.

A few seconds later, two silhouettes, male and female, were struggling with five bags, loading them up to the back of a truck. The man drove away.

Half an hour later, the truck pulled up to a stop near the docks. The man met another man and nods were shared, cash was given and the bags were loaded on the boat.

Another half an hour, the same truck pulls up to the same ware house to pick up the woman.

And as the truck pulls away a loud explosion resounds. From the truck's rearview mirror, the warehouse burns.


End file.
